Who knows?
by Gabrielletrompelamort
Summary: Il aura suffit d'une lettre... une seule. Et même pas une vraie en plus! Et les voilà pourchassant chacun un admirateur enfiévré qu'ils croient inconnu... Avec un peu de chance... qui sait s'ils ne finiront pas par se trouver? LJ LoveHate FIC TERMINEE
1. Prologue

_**WhO kNoWs?!?**_

Bijour bijour le monde! Une nouvelle fic, UNE AUTRE!! Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai pas pu résisté!

Sans plus attendre...

**_Disclaimer:_** Tout à Rowling, rien à moi, vala vala lol. Harry Potter ne m'appartient tjs pas aux dernières nouvelles (zut alors!).

**_Summary:_** Il aura suffit d'une lettre... une seule. Et même pas une vraie en plus! Et les voilà pourchassant chacun un admirateur enfiévré qu'ils croient inconnu... Avec un peu de chance... qui sait s'ils ne finiront pas par se trouver? LJ; Love/hate... spécial!

**_Pairing:_** JP/LE D'autres possibles, mais rien de certain.

_I think there's something more, life's worth living for  
Who knows what could happen?!?  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day _

_**Fiction dédicacée toute entière à Andromède parce qu'elle est une amie sans qui les jours sont bien mornes.**_

_**Chapitre premier:**_

_Je tiens à vous préciser que la lettre dont il est question ici n'est pas la même que celle dont je parle dans le résumé. Cette dernière sera pour le chapitre suivant, don't worry!Bonne lecture!_

Lily envoya rageusement le parchemin dans la corbeille à papier et jeta un sort sur la poubelle. L'objet s'enflamma vivement. Si vivement qu'il n'en resta que des cendres et que le feu ne dura pas plus d'une seconde.

Ce feu vif et puissant, ample et dévorant, était le parfait reflet de la colère habitant Lily Iris Evans.

"Qu'il ose seulement me regarder le jour de la rentrée et il finit en pâté pour scroutt à pétard mal léché!"

Le pauvre... il était bien à plaindre. Je parle bien sûr du scroutt. Ca ne doit pas être digeste le James Potter en croûte...

Mais résumons donc la situation. Lily Iris Evans, préfète en chef de l'école de sorcellerie de poudlard, 7ème année, ayant obtenu ses BUSEs avec 110 de réussite (et qui comptait réitérer l'exploit pour ses ASPICs) était actuellement dans une rage folle envers le dénommé James William Potter, fouteur de merde de son état, leader des Maraudeurs, second meilleur élève de sa promotion, follement amoureux (où tout du moins le prétendait-il) de Lily Iris Evans selon le contenu de feu sa lettre.

Car le petit tas de cendre dans le coin droit de la chambre de la rousse aux yeux d'un vert avada-kedavra était le reste d'une lettre d'amour enfiévrée à son intention. James Potter, haï de la belle Lily Evans, avait utilisé son tout dernier ressort.

Il avait bien essayé d'arrêter de se passer la main dans les cheveux, de ne plus rouler de pelles à la belle Borgia dans les couloirs quand l'envie lui prenait, de ne plus se croire le nombril du monde et même plus... Oh... il avait fait tout ça. Mais voilà. Lily Evans ne signait que les contrats à long terme. Et sa 321ème tentative pour sortir avec elle avait finit de la même manière que les 320 fois d'avant: par une baffe.

Ce dernier essai ayant été un cuisant échec (et une humiliation de plus), James Potter avait tenté de faire comprendre à la belle ses intentions par sa tenacité en lui envoyant une lettre la veille de la rentrée.

Et le petit tas de cendres représentait non seulement cet amour perdu... euh... plutôt cet amour à sens unique (vu qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'amour du tout de la part d'un des deux partis concernés) mais aussi toute l'estime de Lily Iris Evans pour James Williams Potter.

En gros: rien.

Et Lily Evans en avait plus qu'assez. Cela avait assez duré.

Pour elle, James Potter n'existait plus.

Définitivement.

¤¤¤¤

Lily venait d'envoyer sa réponse à James Potter. Une belle et rouge beuglante qui, elle l'espérait, le dissuaderait de recommencer.

Ladite réponse était accompagnée d'un sort de claque-à-distance. En lançant le sort sur l'enveloppe, la belle et douce Lily y avait mit toute sa rage et sa colère, toute sa haine.

Soudain, une véritable tornade débarqua dans la chambre: "LILY JE VAIS TE TUER!!"

Oh oh... il était possible, fort probable même, que sa soeur ai découvert que sa chouette avait fait ce que tout distingué animal faisait régulièrement et que cela avait laissé une tâche bien voyante sur le milieu de la couette en patchwork de sa soeur.

Lily et Pétunia étaient toutes deux très proches. Mais depuis que Lily allait à Poudlard, 7 ans bientôt, Pétunia lui confiait moins de choses, mais leur amitié était toujours présente, bien qu'amoindrie.

Pour le moment, la grande soeur avait les nerfs...

"TU POURRAIS PAS TENIR TA CHOUETTE, NON???"

"Je suis désolée..." commença calmement Lily, pas désolée pour une noise, "Mais j'ai netoyé. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ça n'est pas parti."

"Et... ta... ta magie, là! Je suis sûre que tu connais un sort, ou je ne sais quoi, capable d'enlever cette trâce!!!"

Lily sembla outrée et dit: "Mais ma chère Pétunia... Là bas on nous entraîne à combattre pour éliminer tous les moldus comme toi, pas à faire le ménage!"

Pétunia blanchi tout d'un coup. Elle balbutia d'incompréhensibles paroles et sortit, affolée, comme si elle avait le diable en personne devant elle.

Lily ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi. La réponse était simple et... et la blague de Lily prenait une toute autre ampleur.

Voilà une semaine, une riche famille moldue de la ville était décédée dans de très mystérieuses circonstances. Les médecins avaient déclarés que les membres de la famille étaient tous très bien portants sauf... qu'ils étaient morts.

Mais comment Pétunia avait-elle bien pu faire un lien entre les sorciers et ce meurtre mystérieux!? Personne ne tuerait des moldus pour son propre plaisir, non?...

Lily descendit mettre la table à la cuisine alors que sa mère l'appelait. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, sa soeur eu un regard horrifié et sortit pratiquement en courant.

Elle ne l'avait pas prise au pied de la lettre, quand même?!

Lily observa sa soeur pendant toute la soirée. Pétunia évitait son regard. Quand elle avait demandé le sel, elle avait attendu que Lily pose la salière près d'elle pour la prendre. habituellement, elle la saisissait, comme tout le monde, main à main. Mais là...

Lily remonta dans sa chambre et ferma ses volets. Elle alluma la lumière tamisée et savoura l'ambiance reposante de la pièce. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et sortit un grand album en cuir relié. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda la première photographie.

Sur la carte, deux jeunes filles souriaient gaiement. La première n'était autre que Lily. Et la seconde était une jeune fille aussi brune que Lily était rousse, aux grands yeux noirs et à la peau blanche. La jeune fille avait un corps sur lequel tout garçon normallement constitué fantasmait. Lily se regarda et se trouva ronde comparée à son amie. Mèl était vraiment belle. Lily osculta son propre corps: Hanches de mama, seins trop volumineux et encombrants, cheveux hirsutes, des yeux trop voyants et globuleux, des groses fesses... Et des cuisses qui ne faisaient pas dans la gazelle comme Mélinda mais dans le gigot...

"C'est décidé, demain, régime!"

Elle tourna la page et apparu une autre photographie sur laquelle se trouvaient 5 jeunes hommes. La seule raison pour laquelle Lily gardait la photo était la présence d'un garçon très difficile à photographier car mal dans sa peau (ce que personne ne comprenait car il était, disait-on 'beau comme un dieu', conccurençant sérieusement le dragueur de Poudlard, Sirius Black.) Ils étaient d'ailleurs tous deux présents. Mais Lily n'aimait pas Black. Trop arrogant, irrévérencieux. Tout comme son ami Potter. C'était à se demander comment Lupin restait avec eux. Pettigrew était tout simplement pathétique, et bien que Lily n'aimait pas critiquer les gens, ce fait était indéniable.

Bref, la seule raison pour laquelle Lily gardait cette photographie était la présence de Grégory, le frère jumeau de Mélinda. Son deuxième meilleur ami. Mélinda passant avant. Seul bémol, ledit Grégory était aussi ami avec la bande des Maraudeurs, et, Lily et Mélinda étant en guerre ouverte contre eux, cela ne facilitait pas son cas. Cela n'empêchait pas les filles d'adorer le Greg en question.

Elle regarda l'heure. Dix heures trente. Lily reposa l'album dans sa valise déjà prête et pensa qu'il était grand temps de se coucher pour demain.

Car demain était un grand jour.

Demain, c'était la rentrée.

Et demain, Potter prendrait une raclée...


	2. Chapitre I

_**Salut !!**_

Aouh aouuuuuuuuuh !!! Que de reviews, que de reviews! Ah contenteuuuuh lol !!

Vous l'aurez compris, je ne pensais pas avoir plus de 3 voir 4 reviews pour ce début lol, ben je suis ra-vie !!!

**R&R now !!**

**Magic-Pinky:** Hello you! Très heureuse que ce début de fic t'aie plût !! La suite est ici, j'espère qu'elle te plaît tout autant !! Bzou !!

**Ccilia 7: **Coucou !! J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de tes attentes Bzou !!

**Tamsyn:** lol, si si, la suite est là :p ;) merci du compliment !! Bzou !!

**Lady Lyanna:** lol, salut, ça va? mdr oui oui, moi ça ne peut aller mieux: C'EST LES VACANCES !! lol et arrête tu me fais rougir !! tu écris très très bien, c'est moi qui écrit moins bien que toi !! (Y a des fois où je ne me relis pas de peur de benner le chapitre entier pour le ré écrire !!) En effet, cette fic ne sera pas comme les autres Lily-James ;) Mais je ne te dirais pas pourquoi ;) Greg aura un rôle, oui, mais pas celui que tu crois, car Greg et Lily sont plus 'frère-soeur' qu'autre chose, ce qui va rendre notre James vert !! GROS MERCI pour ta review :D Et je dessine toujours oui suffit que tu me demande mes dessins sur msn, et je te les passe ;) Bzou !!

**Fleur Fanée:** Oh là là, je crois que je ne peux pas rêver plus grand compliment !! convertir quelqu'un au 'maraudeurisme', et ben !! lol Pour l'écriture et l'humour, ça va, j'ai des facilités, mais pour l'orthographe... je fais ce que je peux lol !! Bzou !!

**Alpo:** Hello you !! Contente que ce chapitre te plaise La suite, la voici la voilà Bzou !!

**Fofolleuh:** hellooooooooo ben Jamesie va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, lol !! Merci du compliment, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre va tout autant te plaire que le premier Bzou !! (PS: ta chambre est rangée ? lol !)

**Andromède: **Ca se passe de commentaire :) Merci mémé ;)

**auzzy: ** kikoo! oooh ben... merci c'est très gentil Pour la suite, la voilà!! Bonne lecture :) Bzou !!

**Cybel: ** Hello ! Pour la deuxième lettre, tu vas voir, héhéhé, c'est dans ce chapitre-ci ;) On dirait que les mots vivent ?! Euuuuuh #rougit sérieusement# ben merciiiiiii-euuuuuuh (je sais dire que ça, merci lol) Pour Lily et Pétunia, c'est un peu (voir bcp) plus compliqué que ça !! Tu vas voir... les soeurs... elles... héhéhé tu vas voir :p (tu crois pas que j'allais te le dire aussi, non ? :p) Pour le 5ème maraudeur, Greg, non non non, ce n'est pas un cinquième maraudeur lol !! C'est juste le meilleur ami de Lily et cela va rendre James vert lol !! Merci beaucoup j'espère que cette suite te plaît !! Bzou !!

**shetane:** kikoo !! oh que oui, grosse comme un dragon, la raclée :p Pour pétunia, comme je disais à Cybel plus haut, c'est BCP plus compliqué que cela :) Merci bcp du compliment, Bzou !!

**Gabinette13:** Ouais, ENCORE une fic :p Dis moi... tu habites où? (non parce que le 13 me fait penser que tu es, comme moi, en france, des bouches du rhône ??) Merci bcp bcp bcpppp !!! Bzou !!

¤¤¤¤

"Lily, tu y es allée peut-être un tout petit peu fort !!" cria Mélinda en lui courant après.

La préfète venait de gratifier James Potter de son énième mais dernière baffe. Et non la moindre; elle en avait encore mal aux doigts !! Énième, car on ne les comptait plus. Dernière, car elle allait l'ignorer en beauté dès cette seconde !

« Fort ? Oh non... si je ne risquais pas de me déboîter le poignet en tapant plus fort, crois-moi que je ne me gênerais pas !! »

Mélinda soupira et haussa les épaules en signe d'abandon. Elle envoya ses cheveux sur ses épaules dans un geste qui faisait soupirer la moitié de la population masculine de Poudlard et aborda son amie sur un sujet beaucoup moins dangereux:

« Tu as fait quoi cet été ? »

Lily sourit: « Avec mes parents et Pétunia, nous sommes allés dans le Sud de la France, vacances à la plage !! Oh là là, tu aurais du venir, il y avait de ces garçons ! »

« Raconte moi tout... »

Lily sourit de nouveau et commença à décrire à sa meilleure amie celui avec qui elle était sortie le temps d'une semaine...

oOo

James Potter se massait la joue droite avec volonté. Il faut dire que sa belle Lily n'y était pas allée de main morte. En même temps, il l'avait bien cherchée. En effet, James Potter avait... insulté la préfète en lui crachant littéralement au visage qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que lui en le prenant de si haut. Et elle n'avait pas apprécié cette comparaison.

James regarda son meilleur ami Sirius Black en train de parler avec Greg, le frère de Mélinda. Greg avait tout fait pour aider James à conquérir le coeur de Lily (d'ailleurs, si la belle venait à apprendre la nouvelle, Greg ne passerait pas l'année scolaire.) mais rien n'avait marché, à leur plus grand damn.

« Oh non par pitié, protégez-moi. Merlin... » Sirius tentait vainement de se cacher derrière James pour échapper à la terriiiiiiible Harlina Drahos, sixième année de son état, fidèle groupie de notre Patmol préféré.

« SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!! » hurla t-elle en se jetant à son cou. Le pauvre animagus leva les yeux au ciel et tenta désespérément de la repousser un tant soit peu... en vain.

« Harlina... comme tu m'as manqué... »

« Je t'ai manqué ? » s'exclama t-elle en le collant toujours d'aussi près. « Vrai de vrai ? Oh comme je suis heureuse ! Toi tu m'as beaucoup manqué Sirius. J'ai contemplé notre photographie durant tout l'été, et j'ai même rendues jalouses des amies moldues à moi en leur disant qu'on sortait ensemble. Ca te gêne pas j'espère ? »

Tandis que Sirius s'étouffait de surprise et de honte, James et Greg se gondolaient comme des baleines, se tenant l'un l'autre pour ne pas éclater de rire à la figure de la pauvre fille communément surnommée la taupe. La taupe, parce qu'elle ne voyait pas ce que tout le monde voyait: que Sirius l'évitait comme la peste et ne la supportait pas.

« Ooh ! » s'exclama Sirius en regardant une montre inexistante « Tu as vu l'heure James ? Ta mère devait nous rejoindre à l'autre bout du quai de gare ! »

« Je... »

« Et viens avec nous, Greg, Miss Potter sera très heureuse de te voir enfin !! »

Sirius se saisit de ses deux camarades et courut presque sur le quai en les tirant toujours.

« Sirius... SIRIUS !! » cria James « C'est bon, tu peux nous laisser, elle a lâché prise !! »

Patmol s'appuya contre la rambarde la plus proche et soupira « Merlin, qu'ai-je fais pour avoir cette fille collée à mes talons 20 heures sur 24... ? »

« Aucune idée... On va rejoindre Remus et Pet' dans le compartiment... » proposa t-il.

Accepté à l'unanimité.

oOo

Lily soupira encore. Harlina venait d'investir son compartiment et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher prise. Exaspérée, elle lança un regard vers Mélinda. Malheureusement, la jeune fille avait l'air d'avoir entamé une crise de boulimie aigüe, car elle avalait bonbon sur bonbon sans jamais respirer entre. Crise annuelle. Sept ans que Mél répétait ce petit manège dans le Poudlard Express.

Lily se leva soudain et s'exclama: « Sirius est passé devant la porte ! Va le voir pour lui demander !! »

Harlina se leva et sembla hésiter. « Et s'il refuse ? »

« Tu seras fixée au moins... »

La jeune fille prit cela pour argent comptant et s'élança dans le couloir à la recherche de son aimé. Lily pu enfin respirer.

« J'ai cru qu'elle nous lâcherait jamais. Cette fille est une plaie !! Je me demande comment peut bien faire Black pour la supporter !! »

« Il ne la supporte pas... » éluda Mél « Il subit, c'est différent. Oh oh... Plus de bonbons. » Elle se leva en emportant tous les papiers colorés pour les jeter dans la poubelle des toilettes, avant d'aller recharger ses réserves à la confiserie.

Lily se retrouva donc seule. Le train s'ébranla et la jeune fille observa la gare s'éloigner et devenir trouble au fil des minutes. C'est en regardant le paysage défiler qu'elle aperçut une pauvre chouette cramponnée à la vitre, luttant contre la vitesse qui l'emportait. Lily ouvrit la vitre et passa la main au dehors pour se saisir de l'animal.

Malheureusement pour la pauvre bestiole, il y eut une branche. Le genre de branche bien touffue, comme dans les films de cows-boys où le cavalier se la prend en pleine gueule parce qu'elle est énorme. Ça ne loupa pas. Le pauvre animal roula une monumentale pelle (en gros, embrassa la branche comme on embrasse le sol en tombant) au végétal, laissant dans la main de la Lily une lettre toute froissée, sans inscription.

Lily rentra sa main et tenta d'aperçevoir la misérable chouette au dehors, en vain. Lily regarda s'il y avait un destinataire, mais rien n'était indiqué. La lettre était peut être pour elle après tout, non ?

Qui vivrait verrait ! Lily l'ouvrit sans déchirer l'enveloppe et entreprit de sortir la missive sans froisser plus le papier. Elle déplia le parchemin et lu la lettre...

_Réponds si tu l'oses._

Lily retourna le parchemin et ne vit rien d'autre. Étrange missive que celle-ci... Jamais elle n'avait vu l'écriture inscrite ici. De qui pouvait bien venir cette lettre ? Et lui était-elle réellement adressée ?

Lily n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'Harlina revînt dans le compartiment pour se morfondre sur son épaule. Lily froissa la lettre dans sa manche et ne dit rien, laissant la jeune fille pleurer tout son saoul.

« Il... Il a dit non... »

Lily tapota maladroitement l'épaule de la pauuuuuuvre fille à côté d'elle et lui dit: « Il ne te mérite pas... Par contre... j'ai vu Andrew Matthew te regarder sur le quai... Il avait l'air de te trouver à son goût !! »

Lily connaissait Harlina par coeur.

« Vrai ? »

« Vrai de vrai ! » mentit Lily.

« Oh... il est plutôt joli garçon, non ? »

« Moui... »

« Alors... » Elle sécha ses larmes « Je vais le voir, lui, il m'acceptera et... et ça rendra Sirius jaloux, j'en suis certaine !! Tu crois que ça peut marcher ? »

A chaque fois qu'Harlina se faisait remballer par Sirius (c'est à dire à chaque rentrée, à croire que la jeune fille subissait des lavages de cerveau chaque été, oubliant sa précédente déception), elle se réfugiait dans les bras d'un quelconque bellâtre afin de faire enrager Sirius (qui n'en avait cure).

Bref, cette année, ce serait Andrew Matthew qui subirait, Serdaigle, septième année.

Lily se retrouva de nouveau seule. Elle sortit la lettre de sa manche et la déplia avant de la regarder longuement.

Répondre, ou pas ?...

D'un côté, sa raison lui soufflait qu'elle se mêlait peut-être à un échange de lettres qui n'avait rien à voir avec elle. De l'autre, son insatiable curiosité la poussait à répondre. Qu'y perdrait-elle ? Rien ! Mis à part qu'elle aurait un ou une correspondante de plus...

Que faire ?...

Mélinda rentra dans le compartiment avec une montagne de bonbons et de sucreries en tout genre dans les bras. Désespérée, Lily se regarda: elle ne se permettait jamais d'excès et c'était elle qui héritait des kilos superflus alors que Mélinda, elle, gardait la ligne.

« Il y avait Remus et Sirius à la confiserie !! » Son regard brillait un peu. C'était la même étincelle qui persistait toujours quelques minutes après qu'elle n'aie vu Remus. Une chose était certaine dans ce bas-monde: Mélinda avait le béguin pour le mystérieux et discret Lupin.

Le regard de Mél s'attarda sur la lettre et l'étrange étincelle fut remplacée par une lueur de malice dans ses yeux.

« Une lettre ? De qui ? » Elle adorait les potins.

Lily hésitait. Mais après tout... elle était sa meilleure amie.

« Aucune idée, regarde. »

Mélinda s'empara de la missive et la lu d'un trait, chose facile à faire.

« Hmm... » Un sourire illumina son visage. « Et bien répond !! »

« Mais... » s'offusqua Lily. « Et si cette lettre ne m'était pas adressée ?? »

Le raisonnement de Mélinda fut sans failles: « Ecoute... le hibou est venu à cette fenêtre-ci, ok ? Moi, je n'attends de lettre de personne, et je ne connais pas cette écriture. Ensuite... Si la lettre était pour Harlina, elle serait restée ici jusqu'à la recevoir et nous aurait saoulées avec. Moralité... »

« Pour moi... » conclue la rousse.

« Voilà ! Tu vas répondre ? » s'intéressa la brune.

« Aucune idée. Je ne crois pas que... »

« Essaie. Tu y perds quoi ? »

« Rien. »

Elle avait déjà fait ce raisonnement par elle-même.

« Alors répond. » Mélinda lui sourit puis ajouta. « Bon, je vais... » Elle fit mine de réfléchir « Je vais voir Remus. »

La belle jeune fille sortit en claquant la porte sous sa précipitation. Bizarre. Peut-être sortait-elle avec Remus et ne lui avait-elle pas dit ? Ou alors Remus était au courant de quelque chose de particulièrement croustillant, chose qu'elle désirait savoir à tout prix. Lily opta pour la deuxième solution, et en profita pour remarquer le manque d'intérêt flagrant de son amie pour la lettre.

« Elle sort avec lui... » se murmura Lily, voyant mal son amie passer outre de tels potins.

Lily Evans défroissa la lettre pliée dans sa main et l'observa quelques minutes. Après tout... pourquoi pas ?

Alors, elle prit un parchemin, sa plume, de l'encre et traça les mots sur le papier, comme s'ils venaient naturellement.

Quand elle eu finit, elle plia le papier dans sa poche proprement pour l'envoyer une fois arrivée à Poudlard, histoire que la chouette de Mélinda n'aie pas une mésaventure semblable à celle du pauvre hibou qui avait posté la première missive. Lily utilisait le hibou de son amie car elle-même possédait un chat, ce qui n'était pas pratique pour envoyer des lettres.

Mélinda revînt quelques secondes après et vit que son amie fixait droit devant elle.

« Alors ? »

Lily dit tout simplement en souriant: «Et bien j'ai osé ! »

oOo

Et voilà !!

Bzou ;)


	3. Chapitre II

MERCI ! Un grand MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !! aaaah, je suis heureuseuh !

Sans plus attendre, les réponses, suivies du chapitre tant attendu !

oOo

**remus-lunard:** merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite :)

**auzzy: **Et celle là, c'est le père fouettard qui l'a écrite ma petite, et oui :p lol, merci beaucoup de ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Bzou !

**Lilya Potter:** Hello :) merci beaucoup ! Euuuh, pour gérer mes fics, disons que c'est au pifomètre ! J'écris quand j'en ai envie, et si je tarde trop, auto-coup-de-pied-au-cul, et hop, ça repart (un mars et ça repart héhé) Bzou !!

**unna:** Et oui, une nouvelle fic ! Je suis très heureuse qu'elle te plaise et que, pour toi, elle se démarque des autres LJ ° J'espère que tu as passé un excellent noël toi aussi, et je te souhaite, en avance, une très bonne année ! Bzou !

**Ccilia7:** lol, pauvre pauvre hibou ! Mais quand j'ai imaginé la scène, j'étais tordue de rire sur mon clavier ! Ah là là ! Et en effet, la toute première lettre envoyé n'était pas de James, loin de là ! Mais de qui ? Ben c'est... hihi ! Bzou !

**Jo Lupin:** JOOOOOOOOOOOOO, excuse moi ! Je suis désolée, mais les rar étaient faites à l'avance et j'ai oublié de regarder si j'avais de nouvelles reviews avant de le poster ! HONTE A MOI !! J'espère néanmoins que tu vas aimé ce chapitre ! Bzou !

**Cute:** merci ! La suite est juste en dessous :)

**clem:** kikoo :) très heureuse que cette fiction soit à ton goût ! La suite est juste en dessous ! Lily est loin d'être une cendrillon, et la raison pour laquelle elle en veut à James est très différente que dans d'autres fics ! Après, si tu trouves ça banal ou maladroit, à toi de juger ;) Merci beaucoup, bonnes fêtes à toi aussi ! Bzou !

**Beru ou bloub:** ça va évoluer ainsi ! hihi, bonne lecture !

**Youatou:** lol merci :-D Voilà la suite! Gros Bzou !!

**fofolleuh:** T'es morte ? Non, parce que si ma fin tue, j'espère qu'il y a pas eu trop de victimes :-S lol, sur msn ! Bzou !!

**Pitite maraudeuse:** merci ! :)

**shetane: **héhé, ils ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture, mais s'entendent très bien à l'écrit ! Ils vont découvrir qu'ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde hihi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bzou !

**Andromède:** méméééééééééé ! Et Jamesie il est content pour ce chapitre je pense, parce qu'il a un gentil rôle ° J'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre ma mémééééé ! Bzou !!

**Gabinette13: **kikoo ! Aaaah, pour savoir qui est l'auteur de la première lettre, il faudra lire la fin ;) Merci bcp de ta review ! Et viva Quebec ! Bzou !!

**Cybel:** kikooooo ! Encore un nouveau chapitre, mais vous n'en saurez pas encore plus sur Lily et Pétunia ! Ce sera pour plus tard ° Je suis heureuse que tu trouves Harlina pathétique, c'est bien le but recherché ! Pour mélinda et Remus, comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre, c'est autrement plus compliqué ! Surtout qu'en même temps, nous abordons toute l'essence du problème lily/james de cette fic ! Pour qui a envoyé la lettre... tu sauras en lisant la fin hihi ! Bzou !!

**Fleur fannée :** hello :) Merci, je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic Pour des fics sur les maraudeurs, c'est très simple ! Regarde mon profil dans 'favorites stories', la plupart sont des fics sur les maraudeurs ! Tu ne devrais pas être déçue ! J'adore ces histoires ! Bzou !

oOo

_**Chapitre 2:**_

« Dis-moi Mèl... »

« Oui, Lily ? »

« Tu sors avec Remus ? »

La jolie jeune fille s'éttouffa dans son porridge et lui demanda: « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« Ben... chais pas. Depuis hier, tu es distante avec moi. Dans le train, c'est à peine si tu es restée ! Et comme tu avais... une petite étincelle dans le regard, je me suis dis que... »

Mélinda regarda son amie tristement et, la voix rendue rauque pour une mystérieuse raison, elle annonça: « Je lui ai demandé... Il... Il a dit non. Il avait l'air triste, il m'a dit que... »

Lily se leva, entraînant son amie avec elle en dehors de la grande salle. Les potins circulaient très vites par ici, surtout quand l'un des Maraudeurs, même Peter, en était le centre d'interêt.

Mélinda s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Lily alors qu'elles entraient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elles s'assirent sur le canapé.

« Il a dit que... qu'il m'aimait bien mais... mais que c'était non... je... je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il n'a pas voulut répondre. En plus, Black est arrivé juste à ce moment. Alors je suispartie et je suis allée aux toilettes et... et c'est pour ça que... que je ne suis pas revenue... »

Lily serra son amie dans ses bras et la réconforta. Alors qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule, Lily vit taper à la fenêtre un hiboux de l'école, la regardant avec insistance.

« Attends, je reviens... »

La rousse se leva et ouvrit le carreaux. Elle caressa d'un air absent le hibou et ouvrit la missive et lut:

_Chère Iris; _

_Tu as osé. J'ose._

_William._

Lily retourna la lettre et ne vit rien d'autre de marquer. Cet étrange correspondant apparemment nommé William l'intriguait au plus haut point. Elle regarda en direction de Mélinda mais la belle brune était partie. Lily n'hésita pas et monta à son dortoir. En chemin elle croisa...

« Lupin, tu aurais pu lui donner une raison. »

« Je... »

« De quoi tu parles, Evans ? »

« Potter, je ne m'adresse pas à toi ! Alors la ferme. »

Remus prit un air contrit et blessé alors que Lily remontait en direction des dortoirs féminins. La rousse s'afalla sur son lit et sortit une plume et un parchemin afin de rédiger sa réponse. Elle suçota le bout de sa plume à papote et énonça clairement:

"Cher William; Qui es-tu ? J'aimerai bien le savoir. Moi, je suis une lionne aux yeux d'aigle. Je suis une fille de moldus. Ma passion principale est le quidditch, bien que je ne le montre que très peu. Seulement, j'ai affreusement le vertige. Répond si tu l'oses. Iris."

Lily leva la plume à papote du parchemin, se disant que la lettre en dévoilait suffisemment. Après tout, on ne racontait pas sa vie à un illustre incconu ! La jeune fille roula consciencieusement le parchemin et monta à la volière pour envoyer sa lettre.

"Lily !"

La rousse se retourna et vit un Remus Lupin essouflé la poursuivre, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

"Lily... Je..."

"Calme toi, reprends ton souffle..." dit-elle calmement, envoyant sa lettre.

"Je... Je suis désolé pour Mélinda mais... je ne peux pas et tu sais très bien pourquoi."

Lily savait, oh que oui. Elle et Remus étaient les meilleurs amis du monde en entrant à Poudlard, bientôt séparés par le pédant James Potter... Une des raisons pour lesquelles elle vouait une haine sans borne à son meilleur ennemi.

"Mélinda comprendrait, Remus."

Remus tiqua: c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appellait par son prénom depuis... cinq ans.

"Oui mais... je ne veux pas, je ne me sens pas, Lily, les loup-garous sont toujours mis hors de la société, rejetés ! Tu sais très bien qu'avec elle, ça traîne depuis... oh, je ne sais plus quand."

"Cinq ans. Juste quand... lors de notre première dispute à moi et Potter. C'est là que j'ai rencontré la soeur de Greg..."

"Oui... Lily, je ne rigole pas, si jamais je sors avec elle, ce serait pour du long terme et je... plus tard, j'ai peur que... qu'elle soit elle aussi mise en retrait. Et... des fois je m'énerve, j'ai des pulsions meutrières..."

Lily haussa un sourcil et le regarda, l'air interrogatif.

"J'ai faillit étrangler Sirius l'autre soir chez James, parce qu'il avait fait une mauvaise blague sur ma condition..."

"Et ?"

"J'ai faillit le tuer, Lily ! L'étrangler ! Il était bleu ! Il a faillit mourrir ! De MES mains ! Heureusement que la mère de James est médicomage..."

Lily déglutit difficilement et daigna enfin se tourner vers lui: "Mélinda et Black ne sont pas les mêmes personnes, bien heureusement. Elle ne te ferait jamais ce genre de remarques idiotes !"

"Lily..." soupira Remus d'un air suppliant "C'est non. Et je préfère qu'elle l'ignore. Pour sa propre sécurité."

"Remus, si tu ne lui dis pas, je lui dirais moi !"

"LILY J'AI DIT NON !"

La rousse se recula, effrayée, adosée contre le mur.

"Re... Remus ?"

Le jeune homme sembla reprendre ses esprits et se morfondit en excuses. "Lily, lily, excuse moi, je... je te l'ai dit, je... je ne sais pas ce qui arrive, je en me maîtrise plus très bien. Pomfresh a dit que... que c'était normal durant la période de transition entre l'adolescence et le jeune adulte... Alors... s'il te plaît, ne lui dit rien, tu comprends ?"

Lily déglutit encore plus difficilement qu'auparavant et acquiesça silencieusement.

"Lily je... je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu vas bien ? En plus, nous sommes proches de la pleine lune, je..." Il la serra dans ses bras et la berça. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte réconfortante.

"Remus, réfléchis-y bien... Explique lui par toi-même alors mais... mais pèse bien le pour et le contre. Regarde tout ce que tu y perds. Et aussi tout ce que tu ne gagneras pas."

Lily l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla, le laissant seul avec ses doutes et ses hésitations...

oOo

Lily était épuisée par sa journée. Sa discussion avec Remus le matin même avait levé bien des tabous entre eux, tabous mis en places et gardés depuis leur deuxième année. Cette même deuxième année où James Potter les avait séparés elle et lui, l'éloignant chaque jour un peu plus d'elle.

Greg, lié par l'amitié avec Remus, était resté un peu avec elle, et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait connu Mélinda.

Elle repensa à son passé. Six années déjà étaient passées... Les années précédents, après chaque journée de rentrée, elle pensait toujours: "L'année prochaine, je serait ici à penser à l'année suivante..."

Sauf que ce soir, seule dans son lit, elle pensait que l'année prochaine, elle ne serait plus à Poudlard, mais dans la vraie vie. Livrée à elle-même. Ce sentiment était d'autant plus présent qu'elle tenait le papier d'administration des réservations des places aux ASPICs, avec les spécialités qu'elle désirait étudier, et dans quelle institut elle souhaitant pénétrer plus tard.

Elle avait déjà remplit l'un de ces papiers pendant les vacances, mais un deuxième était nécessaire pour confirmer les voeux, ou les changer, et ainsi changer ses options, obtenir un nouvel emploi du temps, etc etc.

Ce papier marchait jusqu'au début de la semaie prochaine. Et lily hésitait sur la conduite à prendre. Elle désirait par dessus tout faire de la recherche mais...

Mais depuis cet été, elle hésitait. Un mage noir avait fait son apparition, voulant purifier la race sorcière. En bref : éradiquer les gens comme elle, les enfants de moldus.

Lily soupira et effaça ses anciens voeux. Mieux valait vivre en sachant se défendre que d'étudier dans un cabinet pour se faire tuer le soir en sortant, sans raison apparente...

Une fois son formulaire remplit, elle le relit pour être sûre et certaine de n'avoir fait d'erreur nulle part :

_**Voeux et désirs de l'élève**_

_**Poudlard**_

_**Lily Iris Evans, septième année**_

_**Métier envisagé : ** Dueliste_

_**Etudes envisagées :** Ecole de duels en alternances avec des études approfondies sur les sorts et les charmes (doctorat magie noire)_

_**Ecole/institut désiré: **Siège de la CEDSM (communauté d'entraînement défensif sorcier et moldu)_

_**Signature.**_

Satisfaite, elle replia le papier et cacheta l'enveloppe. Quand elle souleva le rideau pour poser la lettre sur sa commode, elle remarqua un hibou à la fenêtre, celui-là même qu'elle avait envoyé le matin.

Elle sourit et, avec discrétion, alla soustraire l'enveloppe à son porteur.

"Merci." Elle gratifia la chouette d'une petite caresse sur le bec puis referma la fenêtre, le froid faisant frissoner ses colocataires. Il ne fallait pas les réveiller.

"Lumos !"

La lumière de sa bougie commençant à faiblir, elle lu la lettre à la lumière de sa baguette.

_Chère Iris;_

_Je suis moi-même un lion, ascendant... lion ! Je suis ce que l'on appelle un sang-pur, mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne te chercherais pas des noises (auquel cas je n'aurais jamais répondu)._

_Alors tu aimes le quidditch ? Moi, j'adore cela aussi. J'aime beaucoup voler ! Mais j'ai moi aussi le vertige ! C'est pour cela que je ne regarde jamais en bas, au moins... Il faut dire que quand je monte sur un balais, j'oubli tous mes soucis, alors que quand je monte sur une corniche, la sensation est autrement plus désagréable. C'est autre chose. Quand je vole, je me sens libre._

_Sinon, je suis actuellement en train de plancher sur un devoir de notre bien aimé professeur de potion Hamer... (sic !) Je crois que jamais je n'arriverais à avoir plus que P. Peut être un D, un jour (mais alors un jour trèèèèès lointain). Je n'ai jamais eu T, ça n'existe pas, mais je crois que je le mériterais amplement !_

_Bon, je vais te laisser, chère Iris inconnue, car j'ai à remplir un formulaire des plus délicats concernant mon avenir. J'hésite encore._

_Amicalement; _

_William. _


	4. Chapitre III

Salut tout le monde ! Ca va t-y ? Vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ? Pas trop dur la rentrée ? Moi... oui j'ai passé de bonnes fêtes mais non pour l'autre : ma rentrée s'est plantée en beauté ! M'enfin...

Hmm... je ne répondrais pas aux reviews pour cette fois-ci, j'ai vraiment pas le temps et je suis assez fatiguée ! Sachez néanmoins que je les aies toutes lues et appréciées (bah vouais ) donc un très grand MERCI à vous tous !!

Sinon, une question revient assez souvent... mss mss mss, lisez mieux !! On me demande qui sont Iris et William ! Mais ce sont James et Lily pardi ! N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'au prologue, j'insistais énormément sur leurs seconds prénoms ? Non ? Ben relisez et vous verrez ;-) Cependant... la toute première lettre n'est absolument pas de lui ! Sur ce, je vous laisse mijoter... #sourire sadique#

Saviez-vous que j'ai l'entier scénario de cette fiction dans ma tête depuis ce matin, que je sais exactement où je vais et comment j'y vais ? Non ? Ben maintenant, vous le savez

Sur ce, je vous remercie une fois de plus et vous souhaite une très agréable lecture !

Bzou !

oOo

Lily s'empara d'un bout de parchemin et de sa plume. Elle trempa cette dernière dans le flacon d'encre avant d'en sucer le bout, signe d'intense méditation. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui répondre, à ce mystérieux correspondant ?

Elle réfléchit un instant et appuya sa plume contre le papier. Une tâche d'encre se formait alors qu'elle réfléchissait encore. Elle traça les premières lettres.

_Che_

Lily se mordit la lèvre en se morigénant : quelle imbécile elle faisait ! C'était une plume à papote qu'elle avait là ! Et sa plume normale était... dans la salle commune, là où elle l'avait laissée.

La rousse se leva et, vérifiant que son amie Mélinda dormait bien (cela était visible aux ronflements sonores émanant de sa personne. Cela gâchais tout le charmant portrait que chaque homme de Poudlard se faisait d'elle. Ce n'était pas une belle au bois dormant mais au bois ronflant plutôt...), enfila ses pantoufles pour sortir de la pièce sans faire de bruit.

Lily grimaça : les marches faisaient un bruit ignoble à chaque pas. Quand elle termina de descendre, le parquet grinçant l'acheva. Elle soupira et se décida à marcher normalement alors que les portraits ronchonnaient dans leurs cadres, réclamant le silence afin de dormir en paix.

Lily s'excusa et pénétra dans la salle commune. Travaillant à la table, elle trouva...

« Potter, que fais-tu ici ? »

L'intéréssé releva la tête et la regarda de haut en bas. Lily remarqua que son regard s'attarda un peu sur le décolleté de sa nuisette avant d'arriver à son visage. L'air de rien, elle remonta ses bretelles.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question, Evans. » énonça t-il d'une voix froide et distante, sans l'ombre d'un sentiment dans le regard.

« je viens chercher ma plume et quelques autres affaires que j'avais laissé là. Et toi, Potter ? Sais-tu que si tu n'as pas une bonne raison, étant le fauteur de troubles en chef de Poudlard, je pourrais aisément te coller ? ! »

Potter sourit d'un faux air machiavélique et enchaîna, toujours de sa voix glaciale : « Je travaille, Evans, contrairement à ce que certaines pourraient croire. »

« Tu travailles ? »

« Oui. Maintenant, j'aimerais travailler_ en paix. _»

Lily s'empara du livre sur les potions de grand pouvoir, de sa plume et des parchemins froissés. En guise de bonne nuit, elle déclara : « Ne crois pas que je comptais rester plus en ta compagnie, Potter. »

Alors qu'elle remontait les marches, elle ne vit pas le regard empli de regrets et de honte de James posé sur elle.

oOo

Lily soupira alors qu'elle voyait l'élégant mais décevant P noté sur son parchemin. Une fois de plus, elle obtenait une mauvaise note. Oh, elle s'y était attendue. Après tout, la potion n'avait jamais Ô grand jamais été son fort. Pas plus que la métamorphose où elle venait d'ajouter un quarante-cinquième D à sa collection dans l'heure précédente.

Greg, à sa droite, soupira lui aussi. « D... Quoique c'est mieux que les P habituels. Tu as eu combien Lily-Jolie ? »

« P, je t'ai battu. Tu me dois 2 gallions. » Lily sourit. Au moins, ses mauvaises notes servaient à quelque chose ! Greg soupira de nouveau et glissa discrètement les deux gallions dans la poche de sa cape.

« Je te pari que la prochaine fois, j'ai T ! »

Lily tilta. Dans la lettre précédente de son mystérieux correspondant, le jeune homme avait cité la note T. Dans sa réponse, Lily l'avait questionné à ce propos. Elle avait envoyé la lettre ce matin même.

« T ? » questionna t-elle.

Greg sourit et dit : « Troll, voyons ! » Lily rit et...

« Miss Evans, je ne crois pas que vous puissiez vous permettre de glousser comme une dinde idiote que vous êtes alors que vos notes sont plus que déplorables dans l'art noble et délicat de la potion. »

Lily se tue et se força à afficher une moue contrite.

« Moins dix points pour Gryffondor. Si vous voulez les rattraper, répondez à cette question. Combien de grains d'éllébore met-on dans la potion de soin mineure ? »

Lily réfléchit et énonça d'une voix tremblante : « Cinq... je crois... »

« Vous croyez, Miss Evans ? »

Lily hocha la tête et frissonna d'appréhension quand elle vit son professeur s'approcher d'elle.

« Oui. »

« Il ne faut pas croire, Miss, mais être certain. Êtes-vous donc certaine de votre réponse ? »

« ... Non... »

« Vous faites bien. Dites moi quelles est la première règle à respecter en potion déjà ? »

« Règle numéro une : respecter au millième près les doses des ingrédients. »

« Vous saurez au moins ça... Miss Evans... dans le meilleur des cas, une erreur de dosage entraîne quelques effets secondaires mineurs tels qu'un profond coma... Ou une mort subite. Dans le pire, cela donne un poison. Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily hocha la tête positivement alors que Greg saisissait sa main sous la table en guise de réconfort.

« Voyez-vous... dans les potions de soin mineur, on peut augmenter le dosage de la poudre de corne de bicorne mais en aucun cas nous ne devons réduire le nombre de grains d'ellébore. Savez-vous pourquoi ? Parce que plus vous réduisez le nombre de grains d'ellébore, plus le venin de python magique distillé aura d'effet... Et quels sont les effets du venin de python magique, Miss ? »

« Il... Il tue la personne sur le coup. »

« Exact, cinq points pour Gryffondor. »

Hamer, le professeur de potions, continua de marcher et interrogea un élève derrière elle. Lily soupira et Greg effectua une petite pression sur sa main pour la féliciter...

oOo

« Non mais tu te rends compte ? ! J'aurais pu avoir mieux ! Et tout cela parce que j'ai dit que l'on pouvait tourner la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre au lieu de l'inverse, il m'a mis une sale note ! »

Lily soupira alors que Mélinda continuait sa diatribe. Elle l'interrompit sous le regard amusé de Greg : « Mél, tu as eu combien ? »

« E !! J'ai eu E ! » s'offusqua t-elle.

Lily manqua de s'étouffer. « Mél... Tu râles parce que tu n'as pas eu O ? »

« Oui ! »

Lily soupira de nouveau et abandonna la bataille. Greg entreprit de faire taire sa soeur jumelle en la baillonant de ses deux mains.

Lily regarda leur nouvel emploi du temps et sourit : Défense contre les forces du mal, enchantements et soins aux créatures magiques. L'après midi s'annonçait très bien !

Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle commune pour aller chercher les livres correspondant à ces matières, elle croisa Potter et sa bande. Remus lui sourit timidement, sourire auquel elle répondit chaleureusement. Mais quand elle croisa le regard de Potter... elle fut... gelée. Autant d'amertume et de rancoeur dans un regard, était-ce possible ? Elle avait l'impression qu'il la haïssait. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas deux jours, il lui déclarait encore sa flamme. Surprise et surtout vexée par cette attitude, elle questionna : « Un problème Potter »

« Aucun Evans. Tu ne vas pas manger ? »

« Si. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Pour savoir. Moi j'y vais. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Et étouffe toi avec... » grogna t-elle alors qu'elle escaladait les marches menant à son dortoir.

Lily vida son sac sur son lit en vitesse et s'empara de ses livres posés sur la comode. Quand elle vit une lettre portant l'écriture du fameux William, elle sourit. La rousse chercha su regard la chouette postale et la trouva posée sur le perchoir du hibou à Mélinda, en train de piquer un somme. Lily laissa donc la fenêtre ouverte. Elle mit ses livres en vrac dans son sac à bandouillière et s'empara de la lettre. A peine avait-elle ouvert un coin de l'enveloppe que Mélinda fit son entrée dans le dortoir pour prendre ses propres livres.

Lily se dépêcha de cacher la missive dans son sac, parmi ses cours, et sourit alors que son amie l'entraînait pour manger dans la grande salle.

Ce ne fut qu'en défense contre les forces du mal qu'elle put ouvrir la lettre. Attendre avait été un véritable supplice. Le mystérieux William l'attirait. Elle le trouvait fort sympathique et très agréable en conversation. Elle déplia la lettre froissée dans son sac sans faire de bruit et lu avec plaisir et délectation.

Et ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire.

_Chère Iris ; _

_Je n'ai pas eu T (qui veut dire Troll ma chère, voyons !!) mais... J'ai eu un A pour mon devoir de potions ! Ô malheur, il va pleuvoir bientôt. Ma première note acceptable (c'est le cas de le dire héhé) dans ce domaine !_

_Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu hésites sur la voix à prendre ? Moi aussi j'ai hésité. Mais hier soir, à la lueur de la chandelle, je me suis décidé. Je crois qu'être Auror est quelque chose qui m'attire vraiment. Au départ, je souhaitais être duelliste, comme toi, et surtout comme mon père. Mais je me suis rendu compte que cela était plus la vocation d'un petit garçon obnubilé par son paternel plus qu'autre chose !_

_Je te comprends quand à tes peurs envers ce mage que personne n'ose nommer, mais que je nommerais ici : Voldemort. Il prend beaucoup de pouvoir, cela fait peur ! Mais comme tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est si chacun y met du sien qu'on s'en débarrassera. J'espère que ça se fera au plus vite._

_J'aurais bien quelque chose à te demander, pauvre coeur d'artichaut que je suis, mais je ne veux pas t'encombrer de mes problèmes... A charge de revanche, si tu désires savoir quelque chose, ou de l'aide en échange, n'hésite pas. J'aurais besoin de l'avis d'une fille... et tu es la seule que je connaisse, enfin non... tu es la seule qui me semble sérieuse et compréhensible. Donc..._

_J'envoie la lettre avant de regretter ces dernières lignes._

_Bien à toi ; _

_William._


	5. Chapitre IV

_**Chapitre III :**_

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors... qu'ai-je à dire pour aller avec ce chapitre ? Rien lol, si ce n'est que je suis très heureuse d'avoir reçu autant de reviews en si peu de temps !

Pour ceux qui me posaient d'incessantes questiosn sur la relation soeur à soeur pétunia/lily... plus de précisions dans le chapitre à venir ! Hihi ! Un chapitre plein de révélations !

Et donc sans plus attendre, les R&R et le chapitre pour lequel vous êtes venus !

**U.$.Hermy :** hello you ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il va en advenir dans ce chapitre-ci ;) Je crois que tu ne vas pas être déçue ! Et pour tous les indices qu'ils se donnent l'un l'autre... non non non ! Ils ne devineront pas qui est qui tout simplement parce qu'ils se connaissent trop mal dans la réalité ! Mais tu verras le dénouement de tout cela à la fin de la fic, tu vas être suprise Bzou et merci !

**Andromède :** hello méméééééé ! L'expéditeur de la première lettre ? Mais-euh, tu m'as sucré toutes les infos sur msn, pas justeuh ! Na, rien que pour ça je boude ! ............................. Mais non je rigoleuh :p

**Tilise : **kikoo ! Et oui, ils sont méchants entre eux et se supportent via lettres ! Lol ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le précédent ! Bzou !

**Gody :** kyaaaaaa ! Je rêve !! Gody qui vient sur une de mes fics !! et qui la lis et la review ??? gaaaaaah !! J'en profite pour te dire que j'ai lu quelques unes de tes fics et que j'ai adorééééééé !!! Sinon, je connais en effet gandalf le blanc agc. Pourquoi cette questions ? êe lol Sinon, merci de ta review et Bzou !!

**unna :** Exact ! Il va faire cela-même ! Mais ça ne va pas finir pour autant avec l'échange de lettres ;) Tu vas voir que notre Jamesie tient à garder son anonymat tout de même et qu'il va y parvenir fichtrement bien Pour James et son attitude envers Lily... explications dans le chapitre suivant ! Hihi merci sinon ! Bzou !

**Andrydade :** salut ! Pour le regard plein de rancoeur de James... explications dans el chapitre sui suit. Et tes hypothèses pourraient être les bonnes mais... non ;) Bzou !

**Fofolleuh :** ooooh #rougit# gnagnagna :-P lol, merci pasta' ;) Bzou !!

**Sadesirius** : Ca finit toujours par une lettre expèrs pour t'énerver ;) A plus pour la suite ! Bzou !!

**Ccilia7 :** pour la première lettre ? Héhéhé, tu crois vraiment que je vais répondre à ça ? :-P Et effectivement, James se préoccupe plus d'Iris que de Lily et... héhé, tu verras-euh ! :-P

**virg05 :** l'erreur est humaine, il ne faut pas les en blâmer ;) ça arrive à tout le monde de zapper des trucs importants ;) Sinon, merci beaucoup de ta review et à la prochaine ! Bzou !

**Shetane :** à tous cela je ne répondrais qu'un énigmatique : hmmm possible ! Lol ! Sinon, James et Lily ne peuvent se voir que par lettre, effectivement, sinon c'est la guerre ! Plus de matière à réfléchir dans le chapitre qui arrive ! Bzou !!

J'en profite pour remercier **Lily078**, **pathy33 **et **pitite maraudeuse** de leurs reviews encourageantes

Et voilà ! Bonne lecture !

oOo

Lily jeta un énième regard à la fenêtre la plus proche. Elle gigota sur sa chaise et se tourna vers la fenêtre la plus éloignée. Elle regarda même la porte. Et enfin, elle nota à la va-vite les dernières paroles qu'avait prononcé le soporifique professeur Binns.

Lily recommença son petit manège, inspectant toutes les ouvertures sur l'extérieur de la classe.

« Hémoroïdes tenaces, Evans ? » commenta Potter avec ce qui se voulait être de l'humour.

« Je te prierais de la fermer, Potter. »

« Il ne me sied guère d'accéder à votre requête. »

Black ricana en terminant de dessiner à son Servillus en bonhomme bâton le plus gros nez que la terre ai jamais porté. Il affubla son pauvre dessin de pantoufles énormes en forme de serpents (Si bien que le personnage animé s'emmêla les pieds dedans et tomba).

« Fais voir ton Servillus Ridiculus à toi, Prongsy ! »

Potter réagit viollemment. Quand son ami tira le papier sur lequel il griffonait depuis tout à l'heure, il le lui arracha des mains. Surpris, Black resta là, la main pendante dans le vide. Son ami se rendit compte de son attitude et marmonna : « Pas encore eu le temps de lui faire le plus ridicule... »

Cette lamentable excuse sembla convenir à Sirius Black, le tombeur de ces dames, qui haussa les épaules et se retourna pour entamer une conversation animée avec la plantureuse Leslie Williams. (Si le fait que lui parle et qu'elle ne fasse que glousser puisse être considérer comme une conversation).

« Quelque chose à cacher, Potter? » demanda Lily. « Fais voir un peu ! »

James voulut lui jeter un regard mauvais et une réplique cinglante mais... il regarda le papier froissé qu'il tenait dans sa main et préféra répondre : « Les correspondances entre moi et ma petite-amie ne regardent que moi ! »

Et se fut Pettigrow qui gâcha le bel effet : « Depuis quand t'as une petite amie, Prongs ? »

Potter grinça des dents et allait répliquer quand la sonnerie se fit entendre. Il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et de sortir en trombe alors que Lily le traîtait de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et innimaginables.

La rousse prit la peine d'attendre Mélinda à la sortie du cours. Son amie avait un sourire de trois pieds de longs scotché sur son visage. Elle allait aparemment mieux. La déception de l'affaire Lupin, comme elle disait elle-même, été passée. Tout du moins en apparence.

Lily machonna nerveusement sa langue et demanda : « Je le sens très mal l'examen de métamorphose de cet aprèm' ! »

Mélinda répondit tout sourire : « Bah, ça ne fera que ton quarante-sixième D ! »

Lily prit le parti d'en rire. Jusqu'à la salle commune où elles allèrent déposer leur livres, elles rièrent, enchaînant blague sur blague. Lily hoqueta quand elle vit une chouette posée sur un perchoir lui tendre la patte.

La réponse ! La réponse tant attendue !!

Lily s'empara de la lettre, ne prit même pas la peine de remercier le hibou et laissa Mélinda monter les marches vers le dortoir toute seule. Lily vérifia que personne ne viendrait perturber sa lecture et décacheta l'enveloppe. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception de voir l'écriture de sa soeur Pétunia sur un papier à lettre parfumé à la rose !

Lily fronça les sourcils. Comment sa soeur avait-elle pu lui envoyer cette lettre alors qu'elle-même ne posédait pas de hibou ? Elle se décida à lire la missive, contenant certainement ses réponses.

_Lily ;_

_Je t'envoi cette lettre en essayant d'être la plus sincère possible :_

_Je t'écris pour t'annoncer que maman m'a présenté notre futur beau-père. Il se nomme Vernon Dursley 1. Il a un frère du même accabi que toi. Un sorcier. Vernon Dursley est un cracmol je crois. Seul problème : Il haït les sorciers. Maman est devenue aveugle par amour pour lui et... Lily oh, je suis désolée, tu n'es plus la bienvenue à la maison ! Il... Il haït les sorciers parce que, lui, seul cracmol d'une grande famille sorcière au sang pur, a toujours été maltraité._

_Et j'ai honte, Lily ! Oh que j'ai honte ! J'ai honte de maman, j'ai honte de celui qu'elle va épouser, mais aussi de moi-même ! Lily... dans un sens, je suis soulagée. Je... Lily, je vais être franche, comme je l'ai promis au début :_

_Tu me fais peur. _

_Avant, ta magie, je prenais ça pour un jeu : tu avais des théières vivantes, une baguette magique pour faire voler des objets, des livres sur les animaux passionants et... Cet été, j'ai découvert par hasard un de tes ouvrages sur la magie noire. Sur ce... Voldemort. Et j'ai lu les journaux sorciers aussi. J'ai vu tout ce qu'ils faisaient._

_Lily j'ai peur que tu les ammènes à nous avec tes ambitions rocambolesques. Une 'fille de moldue' parmi les sorciers. Tu m'horrifies, Lily. _

_Les gens de la famille de ce Vernon Dursley sont soulagés de le voir partir avec des gens qui selon eux :"Ne valent rien". Des moldus, quoi. Seulement... avec toi, sorcière aux grandes ambitions..._

_Lily j'ai affreusement peur._

_Je... Je suis désolée. Lily, je t'aime. Ne l'oublie pas. Je suis égoïste, mais je t'aime. Je suis égoïste... et j'ai très peur. Je n'ai jamais été courageuse, ni généreuse et tu le sais bien. Mieux que personne, même._

_Lily, je t'aime. Puisses tu faire ta vie sans nous._

_Ta soeur qui t'aime et qui ne le répétera jamais assez pour se faire pardonner._

_Pétunia._

Lily n'avait pas senti venir les larmes à ses yeux mais les sentit très bien arriver à la comissure de ses lèvres. Les perles salées roulèrent sur ses lèvres et allèrent se perdre dans les méandres de son cou. Une larme tomba sur la lettre et l'encre se dilua un peu alors que le papier s'imbibait.

« Lily. Lily ! » s'exclama Mélinda alors qu'elle voyait son amie pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle la serra dans ses bras et lui demanda « Lily... Fleur de Lys, qu'y a t-il ? »

La Fleur de Lys ne trouva pas la force de répondre et tendit la lettre à son amie.

Elle était reniée par sa famille. Reniée comme une moins que rien. Tout ça à cause de ce Vernon Dursley. A défaut de lui voler sa mère, il lui volait aussi sa soeur en la banissant de la famille ! Et Pétunia qui avait peur, terriblement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa petite personne...

Lily se laissa aller contre l'épaule de son amie. Mélinda lui dit d'une voix chaude et rassurante : « Tu vas aller dormir en haut. Je vais te donner un cachet magique pour ça. »

Lily acquisça, atone, et se laissa emmener en haut. Alors qu'elle fermait déjà les yeux, mélinda lui murmura :

« Je dirais que tu avais mal à la tête. Repose toi. Je... »

Lily n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase. Elle dormait déjà.

oOo

« Guili guili guili ! »

Lily grogna. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Greg en train de lui chatouiller les pieds. Avec véhémence, elle les passa sous la couette, hors de portée du taquineur.

« Greg... Tu fous quoi ici ? Tu peux pas monter logiquement. »

Greg se massa douloureusement le dos et aqcuisça : « Vos esclaliers sont redoutables ! Je suis tombé deux fois avant d'y arriver ! »

Lily sourit en imaginant un Greg les quatre fers en l'air.

« Je venais voir si tu allais mieux, Lily Jolie. Mélinda m'a dit pour... »

Aussitôt, il regretta amèrement ses paroles. Lily sentait ses yeux picoter et ses mains trembler sous sa couette. Elle lui demanda de ne rien dire à personne. Greg le jura et se leva. Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura alors que ses lèvres étaient encore sur sa peau.

« Ils ne te méritent pas Lily. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Crois moi. »

Et il s'en alla.

Lily laissa couler les larmes sur son visage pour la seconde fois de la journée. Ses pleurs mouillèrent son coussin et elle du le retourner pour être à l'aise, et non sur un oreiller humide de larmes.

Elle allait s'endormir de nouveau quand quelque chose toqua à la fenêtre. Un petit tapotement sourd. Lily releva la tête et aperçut une chouette effraie, messagère d'une lettre sans doute venue du fameux William.

Momentanémment, elle oublia ses problèmes et lu. Et de nouveau, en le lisant, elle sourit. Et aussi, elle rougit.

_Chère Iris ;_

_Ce que j'ai à te demander va te faire rire. (pitié, nooooon !!) Mais je suis dans une impasse. _

_Alors voilà : Il y a une fille que j'aime à la folie mais qui jamais n'a daigné m'adresser un regard autrement que par nécéssité absolue. Et depuis quelques temps, je cherche à m'éloigner d'elle. Mais plus j'essaie, plus je la sens présente dans ma vie.Plus elle me manque en fait._

_Toi qui est du genre féminin, tu n'aurais pas une idée par hasard ?_

_Enfin, voilà... Mais changeons de sujet ! J'ai reçu l'accord de Dumbledore ce matin, comme quoi je pouvais changer de cursus ! Je vais pouvoir être Auror ! Et toi, ta demande a t-elle été acceptée au directorat ?_

_Ey ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu veux savoir comment je t'imagine ? Allez, je laisse les hormones agir ! (hin hin). Je t'imagine fière, battante mais discrète. Avec une petite lueur de malice dans le regard (ça c'est pour tous les jeux de mots dans tes lettres héhé). Pas forcément belle (ne le prends pas mal !) mais tellement gentille que ton sourire t'illumine. Pas comme toutes ces filles qui se font dévisager, ou déshabiller dans tous les coins sombres de Poudlard mais avec des formes et des rondeurs. Ca sert à réchauffer les coeurs. _

_Tu sais pourquoi je dis ça ? Parce que depuis que l'on parle par lettres, je me sens mieux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir... mûri._

_Merci._

_William._

_**i Non, vous n'avez pas mal lu ! C'est bien Vernon Dursley Vous verrez ;)**_


	6. Chapitre V

_**Chapitre 5**_

Salluuuut ! Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je ne répond pas aux reviews car je suis pressée et en retard, mais je vous en remercie de tout mon coeur plein de sang (lol) !!

Bzou et bonne lecture ! ;-)

oOo

Lily souriait alors qu'elle cachetait la lettre destinée à son ami et confident William. Elle avait répondu à son problème de coeur : ne cherche pas à t'en éloigner, mais pas non plus à t'en rapprocher. Ça se fera tout seul.

Après, à savoir s'il allait appliquer cela ou pas... Lily le comprenait parfaitement : ça devait être frustrant d'aimer une fille alors qu'elle vous ignorait totalement !

D'un pas léger, la rousse se dirigea vers la volière en chantonnant. En montant les marches, elle entendit la voix de Black : « Traître à ton sang, enfant infidèle, gamin ingrat... patati patata, les formules d'impôlitesse habituelles et la signature enragée. Comme d'hab'. »

Lily entendit qu'on froissait un parchemin avec rage. La porte s'ouvrit soudain, Black juste derrière qui voulait descendre.

« Tiens Evans ! Tu viens envoyer une lettre ? »

« Non je viens pour jouer au quidditch. »

« Tu joues au quidditch toi ? » s'étonna Black.

Lily lui cria après mentalement et dit calmement : « Tu es réellement aussi bête que ça ou tu fais juste semblant ? »

Un instant, les yeux de Sirius se voilèrent. Elle l'entendit maugréer : « Ca sert à oublier »

« Oublier quoi ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et la fixa intensément. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, l'habituel sourire moqueur qu'il abordait chaque jour : « Tu me dis à qui tu envois cette lettre et je te répond. »

« Black... Tu m'éxaspères. »

« C'est équitable ! Un nom contre ma raison ! »

« Tu viens pour remplacer Potter ou quoi ? D'habitude c'est lui qui m'emmerde et enquête sur ma vie privée ! »

« J'avoue que c'est un peu pour lui. IL a remarqué que tu envoyais régulièrement des lettres à quelqu'un. Et il suppose que c'est un petit ami. Tu sais qu'il est affreusement jaloux ! »

Lily soupira et dit : « Si tu me dis ce qui ne va pas, je te dis tout sur la personne à qui j'écris. »

« Evans... pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ma vie soudain ? »

« Très bonne question ! C'est bien ce que je me demande aussi ! » Elle le poussa sur le côté et donna sa lettre au premier hibou qu'elle vit. L'animal s'envola bientôt dans les airs. Quand elle se retourna, Black était toujours là. Elle soupira de nouveau :

« Bon, Black, écoute... on va faire donnant donnant, ok ? Moi je te dis ça pour Potter et toi tu me rends un service en échange, ok ? »

« Quel genre de service ? »

« Essaie de faire changer d'avis Remus. Par rapport à Mélinda. Dès qu'elle est toute seule, ou qu'elle croit l'être, elle fait une tête de dix pieds de long ! »

Black soupira à son tour et éluda la chose : « Remus soupire dès qu'on parle d'elle, et il est revenu à moitié en larmes l'autre jour. On dirait James... »

Lily fronça les sourcils : se pourrait-il que Potter réagisse ainsi ? Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées parasites et repris de vive voix : « Remus n'a qu'à faire un seul pas. Mélinda n'attends que ça. Ils n'osent même plus se regarder en face ! » s'offusqua Lily.

Black murmura quelque chose à propos de Remus et d'un âne particulièrement têtu avant de reprendre la conversation : « Je ferais de mon mieux. Pour en revenir à la conversation de départ : à qui écris-tu ? »

Lily pensait avoir détourné habilement la conversation : manque de chance !

« Ok... » Elle devait tenir sa parole, si Black tenait la sienne et qu'elle non, ou allait le monde ? ! ? « Il s'appelle William et est en 7ème année à Gryffondor. Ca ira ? »

Black sourit de toutes ses dents et semblait jubiler plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. C'était à peine s'il n'éxécutait pas une danse de la joie.

« Et tu l'aimes comment ? »

« C'est un ami ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Black, je t'ai dit tout ce que tu avais à savoir ! »

« Ok, ok... »

« A toi de me dire maintenant ! »

Aussitôt, son sourire se réduisit à deux incisives.

« Mes parents... J'ai fugué cet été chez James. C'était devenu inssuportable. Tu dois connaître la réputation des Black, non ? »

« Oui... » murmura Lily.

« Ben j'ai fait l'erreur de ne pas penser comme eux. 16 ans que je vivais un enfer chez moi. »

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment. Le silence fut coupé par Lily : « Tu sais Black, s'il y aune chose pour laquelle je t'admire, c'est bien pour tes conviction et l'ardeur que tu y mets. Même si c'est la seule chose, je crois que c'est déjà pas mal ! »

Il sourit : « C'est à James qu'il faut sortir ce genre de compliments ! »

Lily s'énerva : « J'éxècre Potter, est-ce suffisamment clair ? ! ? »

Sirius se retînt de rire (ce qui était plutôt étrange en vue de la situation) et répondit : « Très très clair Evans ! En tous cas, moi, s'il y a une chose pour laquelle je t'admire, c'est ton ardeur à le repousser ! Aucune autre fille n'aurait tenu aussi longtemps ! »

Lily sourit malgré elle. Soudain, les mots qu'avait prononcé Black lui revînrent en mémoire : « J'ai fugué, j'en avais marre. »...

Lui avait fugué et elle... elle était bannie. Aussitôt, son visage devînt livide. Ses couleurs s'en allèrent en voyage à l'autre bout du monde et seule subsista sur son visage une pâleur mortelle.

« Evans ? Evans ! Ca va pas ? Evans répond putain ! »

Lily se rendit compte qu'il la secouait. Ses souvenirs l'avaient submergés et elle avait été coupée du reste du monde en l'espace d'une seconde.

« Rien... rien, tout va bien... »

Elle se leva et tâcha de faire bonne mine : « Bon, il faut que j'y aille. C'est dur à admettre mais c'était agréable de parler avec toi Black. »

« Idem Evans. »

« Bon, on se retrouve en cours. A tout à l'heure Sirius ! »

Elle sortit. Et alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, Sirius Black hurla silencieusement de joie. (1)

oOo

Lily ne répondit pas à la lettre de sa soeur : trop de peine, trop de rancoeur, trop de peur et de tristesse. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle bouscula quelqu'un. Et elle vit :

« Potter... »

« Oh... Evans. Je t'ai pas fait mal ? »

Le désintéressement total de ses paroles la surprit : Potter ne l'envoyait pas balader mais ne la draguait pas non plus.

« Non, non... ça va. » Répondit-elle en évitant de se masser l'épaule. « Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai une réunion de préfets. Bye, Potter. »

Sans se retourner, elle le dépassa et traça droit devant elle. Ce ne fut que quand Rolland Abbots lui adressa la parole qu'elle ne pensa plus à Potter.

« Lily, avec ma chérie, nous avons eu une idée du tonerre de Zeus hier ! Depuis, on tient notre langue mais c'est dur ! »

Lily mordit à l'hameçon. « Et ?...» L'encouragea t-elle.

« Et alors tu verras ! » Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Sa "chérie", comme il l'apellait tout le temps, se nommait Elisabeth Malcolm, sixième année à Poufssoufle, petite amie du préfet en chef des Poufssoufles Rolland Abbots. Lily sourit en se rappellant la photo qu'elle avait d'eux dans son album et pénétra dans la salle de réunion des préfets. Elle ferma la porte en voyant que tout le monde était présent et s'assit à la droite du directeur de Poudlard, qui assistait à toutes les réunions et écoutait attentivement les propositions et les requêtes de chacun.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença d'une voix nouée : « Bonjour. Alors, l'ordre du jour concerne les décorations d'Halloween et le menu. Nous...»

Rolland levait la main et demandait à parler. D'un mouvement de tête grâcieux, elle l'invita à prendre la parole.

« J'aimerais émettre l'idée d'un bal pour Halloween. D'habitude, le bal des septièmes années à lieu à Noël mais pratiquement personne ne va rester cette année et Merlin sait que je connais du monde à Poudlard ! J'ai pensé que si nous déplaçions le bal des septièmes années à Halloween, plus de gens pourraient y participer. »

Lily acquiesça silencieusement. Elle attendait d'éventuelles protestations mais apparemment, la nouvelle était acceptée avec une joie non dissimulée. Elle se permit de sourire et dit : « Si nous avons l'aval de notre directeur...»

Dumbledore prit la parole : « Bien, très bien. Vous avez tout à fait raison Mister Abbots. Cependant, dois-je rappeller que ce bal est ouvert uniquement aux septièmes années et a lieu tous les ans pour leur dernière année à Poudlard. Je ne pense pas que les autres élèves apprécieraient de se faire mettre en dehors de la grande salle. C'est pourquoi le bal sera ouvert à tous. Mais jusqu'à minuit pour les élèves en dessous de la cinquième année. Cela vous convient-il ? »

Rolland sourit au directeur puis à Lily. Elle lui fit un sourire radieux et se sentit totalement épanouie : même les Serpentards étaient d'accord, une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard (Oh, au moins !)

Elle s'appuya sur les coudes et demanda le silence, ce qui fut obtenu.

« Bon, et bien je reformule ma question : quelles exigences et requêtes, quelles décorations et quel menu pour le Bal des Septièmes années à Halloween ? »

Un jeune homme au visage fatigué leva la main dans le fond de la salle.

« Oui Remus ? »

Il sourit d'un air étrange et répondit : « Pourquoi pas un bal costumé ? Avec un thème. »

Rosier, un serpentard virulent, cracha : « Ouais, sur les loups par exemple ! Créature sanguinaire aux crocs aiguisés qui... »

Les regards simultanés de Remus et Dumbledore le firent taire. Le premier était rempli de haine et de rancoeur alors que le second ne demandait aucune réponse, aucune échappatoire. Lily ne saisit pas l'allusion et préféra l'ignorer. Elle répondit : « Bonne idée pour les costumes et le thème, si quelqu'un a une idée _intelligente_ et_ réfléchie_ à proposer ... »

Tremblante, une jeune fille que Lily reconnue comme étant la toute nouvelle préfète en chef des serdaigles leva la main.

« On pourrait s'habiller à la manière des sorciers Italiens. Ils ont de magnifiques robes, et de très beaux masques ! »

« Ca coute cher ces costumes ! » s'offusqua Arthur Weasley.

Rosier allait balancer une nouvelle pique mais le directeur intervint avant : « Le collège peut fournir des costumes au hasard, qui seront distribués. Il n'y aura pas de thème mais vous aurez chacun un costume qui vous sera très seyant. »

Accepté à l'unanimité (bien que les idées de Dumbledore étaient parfois à craindre). Une heure plus tard, la séance fut levée.

oOo

_Cher William ;_

_Alors comme ça tu as décidé de lâcher le morceau ? Mais tu l'aimes pourtant cette fille ! Ne la lâche pas ! Un conseil : ne force pas le passage mais ne t'éloigne pas trop non plus._

_Sinon, j'angoisse comme une malade pour les examens blancs des ASPICs. Je sais que c'est idiot mais bon, je stresse. Et c'est bizarre... toi aussi à ce que tu me dis ! Pourtant, jamais j'aurais imaginé un garçon stresser pour des notes. Mais j'aurais dû m'en douter, après tout... tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Pas comme un autre que je ne nommerais pas ici (a-grrrr)._

_J'ai décidé de suivre ton conseil et de ne pas répondre à la lettre de ma soeur. Je suis un peu triste de notre éloignement définitif (imagine si tu avais une soeur qu'elle t'abandonne du jour au lendemain) mais en même temps... je ne sais pas, je me sens un peu libérée. Il faut dire que notre relation fraternelles était quelque peu platonique. Peut-être suis-je indifférente à cela ? Dans tous les cas, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir eu de coeur ni d'avoir jamais aimé quelqu'un (pas même ma mère ne me manque.)_

_J'ai l'impression de ressentir cela comme une trahison plus qu'autre chose._

_Cependant il y a quand même un vide dans mon coeur. Oh là là, tu as raison ! Nous les filles sommes très (trop !) compliquées ! Tu m'apprends à être un garçon ? rires !!_

_Tu as la recette fu filtre d'amour ? Ce serait pour deux amis à moi qui sont des amoureux qui s'ignorent ! Ah là là..._

_Je vais te laisser mon très cher William. J'entends du monde monter. _

_Affectueusement ;_

_Iris._

(1) Vous vous demandez bien pourquoi, hein ? ☺ Ben vous verrez bande de petits curieux ! (avant que certains ne se fassent trop d'idées : non il n'y aura aucun SB/LE lol)


	7. Chapitre VI

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

Sirius Black arborait un sourire, toujours le même, depuis quelques jours. Oh, pas un sourire charmeur, ni un sourire moqueur, ni même désabusé... non, juste un petit sourire de satisfaction. Et dès qu'il croisait Mélinda, ce sourire s'intensifiait étrangement. De même pour la jeune fille. A croire qu'ils entretenaient une relation cachée, ce que Lily savait totalement faux en vue de sa dernière conversation avec lui.

Après, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, notre rousse internationale, c'est que ce sourire s'élargissait encore plus quand elle lui tournait le dos.

Inconsciente du complot de sourires dont elle faisait l'objet, Lily s'assit à côté de Greg et lui demanda : « Dis moi, tu sais ce qui lui prend à Black de sourire comme un bienheureux ? Je sais que les effets d'un orgasme durent quarante-huit heures, mais il nous les fait un peu longs là ! »

Greg pouffa de rire et commenta : « Dis donc, fleur de lys, tu t'y connais bien dans ce domaine. Je ne savais pas ça de toi ! »

La blanche fleur de lys devînt une rouge pivoine et ne chercha pas à argumenter à ce sujet, se sachant perdante d'avance. Elle se contenta de sortir le parchemin que leur demandait leur minuscule professeur de Charmes, Flitwick.

Elle se retourna pour bien refermer son sac et croisa le regard de Black posé sur elle, rêveur. Il lui voulait quoi à la fin ? Potter, lui, griffonnait et raturait Merlin savait quoi sur un coin de son parchemin.

Remus, lui, était absent. Lily savait qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Ce soir, ce serait la pleine lune et il devenait particulièrement agressif à son approche. Simples précautions.

Lily soupira, décidant de ne pas se poser plus de question que nécessaire sur la bizarrerie des gens qui l'entouraient, alors que Black souriait d'un air niais en ricanant tout seul. Ses gamineries devaient être particulièrement charmantes vu qu'Harlina en oubliait leur professeur de Charmes qui attendait qu'elle rende sa feuille.

Lily regarda sa propre note : A. Ca allait, elle était dans la moyenne. Soupirant, elle sortit son encre verte émeraude et l'ouvrit. Elle trempa sa plume d'oie dans le liquide et écouta attentivement les corrections de leur professeur Flitwick, en train de monter sur une pile de livre pour mieux faire entendre sa petite voix.

A peine s'était-il perché dessus que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Une Mélinda toute frétillante, un air vaguement absent, fit son entrée.

« Excusez moi professeur, j'étais à l'infirmerie »

« Ce n'est pas grave miss. Venez chercher votre copie. Félicitations, vous avez la meilleure note de la classe. »

Mélinda alla retirer fièrement son O plus sur le bureau du professeur et s'assit seule en fond de classe, la place à côté de Lily étant déjà occupée par son frère jumeau.

Alors qu'elle notait fébrilement que le charme de priori incantatem ne s'appliquait pas aux baguettes triplettes parce qu'il n'en existait tout simplement pas, elle sentit quelques tapoter son épaule et vit une petite boulette de papier apparaître devant elle.

Elle regarda étrangement Mélinda qui lui souriait et défroissa le parchemin pour le lire :

_J'ai vu Remus ce matin à l'infirmerie. Les mots sur le papier restent alors que les paroles s'envolent. Je te dirais tout en privé._

_Mais je tenais quand même à te dire merci. Je sais que tu y es pour quelque chose._

_J't'adore Lily._

_Mél._

Lily haussa un sourcil et un vague sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Remus et Mélinda sor...

« Miss Evans, allez jeter ce petit mot tout de suite ! »

Lily grimaça : elle n'avait jamais été discrète pour ce genre de choses. D'un air piteux, elle se leva et jeta la missive dans la corbeille à papier pour se rasseoir. Quand elle passa devant Potter, il ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Habituellement, il l'aurait dévisagée et décortiquée des pieds à la tête, en lançant des paroles déclencheuses d'une énième dispute.

Mais non, il écrivait à Merlin seul savait qui (Potter ne prendrais jamais une correction de contrôle. Surtout qu'il avait eu E.) Lily soupira d'aise : cette septième année était définitivement différente, et elle ne s'en portait que mieux.

Elle sourit au passage à Mélinda et se rassit à son bureau. Elle glissa un regard plein de sous-entendus à Sirius qui soulevait un pouce vainqueur sous la table, signifiant ainsi leur victoire sur un Remus récalcitrant.

Lily se dandina sur sa chaise et se remit à noter le flot de parole au débit continu qui s'échappait du petit corps du professeur.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle pensa que deux d'entre eux n'auraient pas à s'en faire pour savoir avec qui aller au bal...

oOo

« Lily, je peux te parler ? »

La jolie rousse releva la tête de son anthologie des potions et lâcha la mèche de cheveux avec laquelle elle jouait entre ses doigts.

« Oui, je t'écoute Gilderoy. »

Gilderoy Lockart, sixième année, Serdaigle, ayant redoublé ses buses. Il lui souriait de toutes ses dents (d'une blancheur éclatante d'ailleurs.), ses mains manucurées posées sur la table. Une mèche bouclée de cheveux blonds retombait sur son front, lui conférant un visage doux et agréable.

« En privé, c'est possible ? »

Lily jeta un regard d'excuse à Greg et Mélinda et se leva, marchant à sa suite vers les portes de la grande salle.

Une fois les portes dépassées, le brouhaha ambiant de la grande salle s'estompa. Ils se dirigèrent vers une alcove extérieure. Lily regretta de ne pas avoir emporté sa cape mais le suivit néanmoins.

« Je t'écoute. » dit-elle alors qu'elle frissonnait. Galant, Gilderoy lui offrit sa cape au blason bleu et bronze.

« Je sais que tu as déjà refusé la demande de plusieurs autres... »

Lily sut dès le départ où il venait en venir. En effet, elle avait refusé les demandes consécutives d'Amos Diggory et Augustus Rookwood pour aller au bal sous prétexte qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un. Gros mensonge.

« Mais je tente ma chance, sait-on jamais. Donc, voilà, c'était pour... pour sa-savoir s-si tu voulais bien m'accompagner au bal ? »

Lily lui fit son sourire le plus gentil qu'elle avait en stock et l'envoya doucement bouler : « Je suis désolée Gilderoy, ç'aurait été avec plaisir mais... j'ai déjà quelqu'un. »

« Aah... Bon ben... hem, pas grave. Je m'y attendais mais... enfin, j'avais osé espérer que... que tu dirais oui. »

Elle sourit et enleva sa cape posée sur ses épaules pour la lui rendre.

« Au revoir alors. »

« Oui, c'est ça. Au revoir. »

Lily soupira en le voyant s'éloigner. Elle était flattée de tant d'attention de la part de la gente masculine mais... elle prétextait déjà être prise pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle attendait la prochaine lettre de William... en espérant qu'il l'inviterait au bal.

Et s'il ne le faisait pas, elle le lui demanderait elle-même. William avait réussi à la toucher, elle s'était beaucoup attaché à lui. Et si elle le voyait... elle le savait déjà : son coeur d'artichaut était en train de fondre comme neige au soleil rien qu'en pensant à lui. Elle l'avait idéalisé et s'était permise un petit portrait de lui, tel qu'elle l'imaginait... Peut-être serait-elle déçue. Mais c'était un risque à prendre. Le bal masqué serait une bonne occasion de se découvrir, d'apprendre à s'apprécier et... plus ?

Elle soupira en passant les portes de la grande salle. Peut-être ce soir !

oOo

Lily coupa l'eau et se laissa aller dans l'eau chaude. Hmmm... personne pour la déranger. Pas une seule commère à l'horizon pour la regarder de travers et chuchoter sur son passage dans les salle de bains communes. Qu'il était bon d'être préfète ! On pouvait s'accorder des petits plaisir dont les autres ne disposaient pas.

Soudain, bercée par les clapotis de l'eau contre l'émail blanc, elle entendit un petit bruit.

Tap, tap, tap...

Elle ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre et constata qu'un tout petit hiboux, pas plus grand qu'une balle de tennis, tapait de son minuscule bec contre la vitre de la blanche salle de bain des préfets. Lily sortit de l'eau à contre coeur et s'entoura de sa serviette. Cependant, quand elle reconnu l'écriture de William sur l'enveloppe énorme que supportait l'animal, elle accéléra le pas.

Tremblante de froid dans le courant d'air qui s'engouffrait par la lucarne, elle remercia d'une petite caresse le hibou postal et verrouilla le loquet de la fenêtre.

Elle se replongea dans l'eau chaude avec délice, la mousse glissant sur sa peau diaphane, et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Fébrile, elle lu :

_Ma très chère Iris ;_

_J'en ai mis du temps pour écrire cette lettre, cherchant les bons mots comme un garçon maladroit que je suis. J'ai donc décidé de faire simple. J'espère de tout coeur que tu acceptera ma demande et répondra par l'affirmative._

_Veux-tu m'accompagner au bal des septièmes années ?_

_J'ai pensé que ce serait un bon moyen pour faire plus ample connaissance. J'ai vraiment envie de te connaître et... parce que grâce à toi je me sens mieux. Surtout quand je reçois tes réponses. Je passe mes journées à guetter aux fenêtres. Mes amis me regardent bizarrement._

_J'ai inventé que c'était ma mère qui était malade, que je m'inquiétais. Ne le prend pas mal. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'immiscent dans notre relation._

_Voilà, c'est fait. C'est décidé, je ne relirais pas cette lettre et l'enverrais directement. Sinon je vais encore la déchirer et tout recommencer. Ca doit bien être la quinzième fois que j'essaie de mettre des mots sur ma demande._

_Pourtant ce sont des mots si simples : Veux-tu m'accompagner au bal ?_

_Dis oui, je t'en supplie._

_Tendrement ;_

_William._

Lily, un sourire béat aux lèvres, embrassa le petit mot de ses lèvres humides. Elle le déposa sur le carrelage blanc et défit ses cheveux qui cascadèrent sur ses épaules. Puis elle plongea dans l'eau, et dans le silence étouffant de l'élément liquide, hurla sa joie au monde entier.

oOo

Coucou tout le monde ! Alors, vous avez essayé de deviner, tenté de percer la vérité... et posé pleins de questions à propos de notre Sirius et de son étrange réaction. Vous pouvez me torturer, me lapider, me brûler... vous ne saurez RIEN ! Mwahahahaha ! Ben voui, parce que si je vous le dis, je vous en révèle trop ! Donc continuez à vous faire vos propres scénario ;) héhé !

Donc, vu que tout le monde a posé la même question et que je n'ai pas envie de dire la même chose à chacun... un gros gros MERCI général devrait suffire, je l'espère ! Vous vous rendez pas compte à quel point ça fait plaisir de voir que cette fic est appréciée ! Surtout qu'elle me tient à coeur !

Donc merci à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé également un agréable moment avec ce chapitre-ci ! Le prochain arrivera un peu plus vite, promis juré !

Maintenant, je retourne à ma révision de BAC blanc, avec mes axones, mes zones de synapses et mes lobes occipitaux... snif... maudit soit le lycée ! Maudites soient les études !

Je rappelle à titre indicatif que si vous souhaitez avoir de mes nouvelles, l'adresse de mon Lj est à votre disposition dans ma bio. Je l'update souvent, donc vous serez au courant de l'évolution de _la chose_ !

Bzou, et encore merci à vous tous ! Ze vous z'aime mes z'amours !

Et n'oubliez pas : I love revious! Lol

Bzouuuuu !


	8. Chapitre VII

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

Rayonnante.

Quand James Potter croisa Lily Evans ce matin là, il ne pu constater qu'une seule chose : elle était ra-yo-nnante ! Il irradiait d'elle une joie de vivre presque palpable, de laquelle tout lemonde alentour profitait allègrement. Lily Evans avait même passé sur une de leurs bêtises et n'était pas venue les réprimander. Une grande, très grande première !

« Un petit pas pour l'histoire de Poudlard, un grand pas pour les Maraudeurs. » Dixit Sirius Black.

Remus Lupin, un léger sourire aux lèvres, dit bonjour à la jeune et jolie préfète, toujours éblouissante.

« Bonjour Remus, bonjour Mélinda ! Comment vont nos deux tourtereaux ce matin ? »

Mélinda répondit qu'ils allaient bien et enchaîna : « Toi, par contre... »

« Je suis en excellente forme ! » confirma Lily en se servant une tasse de thé.

« Et on a le droit de savoir pourquoi ? »

Le recoin gauche de ses lèvres se souleva en un demi-sourire. « J'ai trouvé le cavalier parfait pour le bal. »

« C'est qui ! » demanda Mélinda en se décollant de Remus, friante de potins.

« Tu n'auras rien de moi ! Pas même sous la torture ! »

« Lily ! »

« Bonjour la belle ! » coupa Greg en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Mon frère ! » s'exclama Mélinda, la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur. « Je... tu... vous sortez... »

Lily balaya cette pensée d'un revers de main. « Non, non ! Mais tu ne sauras rien quand même ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as appelée la belle ! » s'offusqua la jeune fille dans les bras de Remus.

« Parce que Lily est particulièrement jolie ce matin. » fit Greg avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de sa tête.

« Ey ! Et moi ? » tempêta Mélinda.

Lily sourit et soupira en même temps : Mélinda n'avait rien à envier à personne, surtout pas le droit de se plaindre ! Tous les garçons soupiraient sur son passage ! Mais Remus montait maintenant la garde farouchement. Remus... il avait tant et tant résisté. Il l'avait même faite pleurer. Et voilà qu'il acceptait. Lily se dit de se rappeller de remercier Sirius Black pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Alors que Mélinda embrassait son Don Juan, Lily se plût à s'imaginer dans les bras d'un certain William. Elle chassa bien vite cette pensée : et si ses sentiments naissants n'étaient pas partagés ? Après tout, ils ne s'étaient jamais vus ! Comment pourrait-elle justifier ce... cet... hem, cet amour ? Ca n'avait pas de sens et elle le savait bien mais... rien que de penser à lui, des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux. Une miriade de petits papillons s'envolèrent dans son ventre alors qu'elle soupirait sous un baiser imaginaire : Si seulement William pouvait penser à la même chose qu'elle.

_Tendrement..._ se rappella la préfète. On ne signe pas ses lettres ainsi si on les adresse à des amies ! Et puis... il l'avait invité au bal ! De nouveau, un grand sourire vînt sur ses lèvres. Croquant à pleines dents dans sa tartine, elle continua de penser à son cher et tendre : Comment seraient ses cheveux ? Longs ? Court ? Décoiffés ? Et ses yeux, de quelle couleur ?

Et ses mains sur ses hanches, quel effet cela ferait-il ? Soudain, elle pensa à quelque chose. L'amour, même le plus léger et volage, rendait coquette : elle voulait être belle pour ce soir là. Encore plus belle que les greluches qui tournaient autour de Black et se drapaient dans leurs plus beaux attouts pour séduire.

Lily voulait être... parfaite.

A l'autre bout de la table, James Potter, les yeux brillants de bonheur, lisait et relisait la même ligne d'une lettre, repassant au laser les mots finements tracés à l'encre bleue nuit.

Iris... Elle avait dit oui !

oOo

« Mais Lily, tu es parfaite comme ça ! Ça te va superbement ! »

Lily ignora la remarque et défit le chignon destructuré qu'elles avaient mis tant de temps à faire. Mélinda, brosse, peigne et pinces en main désespérait : voilà trois fois qu'elle lui proposait quelque chose, trois fois que la rousse Lily n'en voulait point.

« Hmm... Possible, mais je ne suis pas à mon goût ainsi. Pas question ! »

« J'abandonne ! » déclara l'autre. « Pas pour toujours, mais pour ce soir, ça me va, j'en ai ma claque ! »

Elle rit puis quitta le dortoir. « Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui était ton cavaliiiier ! »

« Lily sourit et daigna lui répondre : « Il s'appelle William ! »

Mélinda sourit de toute ses dents, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle semblait se faire violence pour éviter de rire. « Quoi ! » questionna Lily en voyant son drôle d'air.

« Rien... rien rien ! » Elle se dépêcha de sortir et lui cria à travers les escaliers : « Je vais voir Remus ! »

Lily soupira et ne dit rien. Les réactions de son amie étaient étranges des fois ! Par exemple, pour sa correspondance assidue avec inconnu... Lily s'était attendu à des questionnements incessants, des ragots colportés, des recherches sur l'identité du fameux bonhomme... Ben rien. Absolument rien. Et Lily trouvait cela d'autant plus étrange que la jeune fille n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur son cavalier ! A part son prénom, elle savait quoi ? Hein ? Rien !

Bizarre, bizarre...

Lily sentit ses vertèbres craquer alors que les tapements légers et familiers d'une chouette sur la vitres se faisaient entendre. Elle avait tourné la tête si vite ! Une réponse de William ! Déjà?

La préfète eut un froncement de sourcils. Elle ne daigna même pas adresser une caresse au pauvre animal transi par le froid et la neige qui tombait drû au dehors. L'écriture, sur l'enveloppe...

Celle de sa mère.

oOo

_Cher William ;_

_Deux lettres d'affilée, je sais que c'est peu habituel mais... j'ai un besoin urgent de parler à quelqu'un qui me comprendra._

_J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère. Oui, ma mère, alors que je pensais ne plus jamais avoir de ses nouvelles. Pour ce que j'ai appris... j'aurais préféré d'ailleurs !_

_Elle me dit qu'elle est désolée, qu'elle a agit comme une idiote qu'elle... qu'elle a essayé de se sucuider après que le fameux Vernon Dursley l'ait largué._

_Et tu sais pour QUI !_

_POUR MA SOEUR !_

_Pour Pétunia. Ce salop a couché avec ma grande soeur. Elle n'est que de 5 ans mon aînée. Et... tu te rends compte, elle a 22 ans et... lui doit en avoir bien trente. (il était plus jeune que ma mère). Ce porc lui a fait un gosse William ! Un enfoiré, un... ma mère est passée à deux doigts de la mort ! _

_Trahie par sa première fille, par celui qui avait faillit devenir son mari, elle se sent oubliée par sa cadette..._

_Oh, William, qu'est-ce que je dois faire !_

_Je me sens coupable, mais alors..._

_Je ressens une haine sans borne pour Dursley, ce gros porc, et pour ma soeur, Pétunia. Parce que elle, elle... oooh, elle couche avec le mari de sa mère ! Et... ça faisait trois mois qu'elle m'avait annoncé le possible mariage de ma mère avec cet enfoiré._

_Pétunia est enceinte de trois mois._

_Je n'ose pas imaginer. Je... ma soeur me répugne. Déjà que je ne la portais plus tellement dans mon coeur..._

_Et pour ma mère ! Je lui pardonne ou... mais j'ai peur qu'elle tente une bêtise (encore !) Je me sens responsable d'elle mais en même temps... j'aimerais qu'elle se sente abandonnée comme je l'ai été un temps. Mais tu m'as relevé, toi, et toi seul. Avec mes amies aussi mais..._

_Bref... je n'ai qu'à toi à qui parler sans affronter un quelconque regard de mépris quand à... au fait que ma soeur couche avec l'amant de ma mère. Moi-même je me dégoûte de savoir ça._

_Et j'ai honte , mais honte !_

_Et je suis triste. Je pleure. Les larmes ont souillé mes mots, tu dois le savoir que je pleure (rires)._

_Je t'embrasse tendrement, William._

_Iris._

oOo

Et voilà! Un chapitre de plus de bouclé!

Avouez que vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle là, avec Pétunia et sa mère, et Vernon, hein ?

La suite au prochain épisode -)

Mémé, un chapitre de plus pour toi :)

Et sinon... J'espère que vous avez aimé! En attendant, avant de me confirmer cela ou pas... Voici les **R&R !**

**unna : ** Coucou ! Pas grave si tu as loupé un chapitre, l'essentiel c'est que tu les ais lus ! Fanfic a pas mal de problèmes en ce moment... une petite grippe ça arrive de temps en temps lol ! Merci sinon ! Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes ma fic -D Bzou !

**Pitite maraudeuse :** tape BOUM BOUM ! Raaah, t'es pas la seule, c'est pas graveuuuh '' Et euh... pour Sirius, je ne dirais rien ! Surprise -) Bzou et merci !

**Cc johnson :** coucou ! Pour voir sa tête et ben... c'est pas encore là mais ça va pas tarder, hin hin ! Bzouuu !

**Shadow :** TOI ! ALORS TOI ! Lol, oui, j'avoue avoir eu peur ! Je me suis dit d'un coup : mais-euh, pourquoi :o ! Et euh... ben après y a eu un gros : ouuuuuuf ! Lol ! Et je confirme, tu as pêté une durite ! Pauvre toi, je te plains bien -) Lol ! Bzou !

**Relebe :** aaaah, je suis démasquée ! Oui, en effet, c'est « Ma philosophie », d'Amel Bent ! Mais écoute, j'aime trop cette chanson ! Lol ! Pas pû m'en empêcher ! Et puis c'est pas moi, c'est Sushi (mon esprit créatif ) lol ! Bzou !

**Ccilia 7 :** Salut ! Ben... moi je dis... peut être ! Héhéhé! Surprise, surprise, tu verras bien ;) Comment James en est venu à écrire les lettres suivantes ? Bah... je vais me répéter mais... surprise surprise ! Bzou !

**Shetane :** Lol ! Moi je suis en L, et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est quand même pas simple ! Mon bac blanc est passé! Fiouuuf, tout s'est bien déroulé Plus qu'à attendre à la rentrée où j'aurais les oraux de français (grrrr) lol ! Pour le bal... ouais, ça va être... chaud hihi ! J'en dis pas plus ;) Bzou !

**U..Hermy :** C'est toujours trop court, je le sais bien ! Lol ! Moi aussi j'adore la scène où elle hurle de joie dans l'eau ! Parce que j'arrive trop à m'imaginer le son que ça fait lol ! Ca me fait marrer mdr ! Savoir enfin qui est l'autre réellement ? Pas pour tout de suite, désolée ;) Bzou !

**Cassie Black** gnagnagnèreuh ! Tu m'as laissé une review cri victorieux héhé! Et tu as raison, tu veux savoir ce qui va se passer mais je ne te dirais rien ! Pourquoi demander ;) lol, merci beaucoup ! Bzou !

**SunCet :** Merci pour le bac blanc ! Ça s'est (heureusement) bien déroulé! Plus que les oraux de français à la rentrée lol ! Bzou !

**Laumie :** Bennn... la suite de Narae... hem sifflote j'ai pas commencé le chapitre du tout alors... pas encore pour bientôt, hem... faudrait que je me décide de finir mes autres fics, ça traîne en longueur ! Bon, je finis celle-ci en premier et après les autres ! Ok ? Bzou !

**Andryade :** Hello ! Merciii ! Ben oui, James et Lily dans leur adolescence ne sont pas des ados à part. Je voulais bien le faire sentir. Lily n'est pas une Mary-Sue criarde qui lui crie dessus, elle a des notes très moyennes et se sent mal dans sa peau. James, lui, culpabilise à son propos, il est normal et n'a pas une dizaine de filles qui passent leur temps à le dépecer virtuellement comme un morceau de viande. (elles n'ont pas que ça à faire aussi les filles lol). Je voulais me rapprocher un maximum de la réalité. :) Très contente que tu l'ais remarqué! Je crois d'ailleurs que tu es la seule lol ! Pour le bal et le reste sinon... taratata ! Je ne dis rien ;) lol ! Bzou !

**Andromède :** méméééééé! Ouais, rien que pour twa ;) Leurs têtes quand ils vont découvrir tout ça ? Oooh, ben t'auras pas à imaginer, tu l'auras en face de toi, niek niek ! Bzou mémé de mon coeur ;) super amie Bzou !

Sinon, un très grand merci encore à **misstyc**, **jujube** et** virg05** !

Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous proposer de cliquer sur le petit bouton 'go' en bas à gauche. Z'allez voir, c'est magique ! C'est un faiseur de chapitres rapides -) Lol !

Bzou !


	9. Chapitre VIII

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

Lily ouvrit son cinquième paquet de mouchoirs de la matinée. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle avait tenu à rester dans son dortoir, prétextant un mal de ventre affreux à cause de ses règles. (ce qui était totalement faux)

Elle se sentait horriblement coupable : premièrement parce qu'elle souhaitait que sa mère souffre autant qu'elle avait souffert elle-même. Deuxièmement parce qu'elle sentait des envies de meurtre lui venir au nom de Vernon Dursley ! Il l'avait écartée de sa famille, il avait renforcé les doutes de sa soeur, la lui avait volé après lui avoir volé sa mère ! Troisièmement parce qu'elle se posait d'étranges question, somme toute légitimes, mais pas moins étrange quand même...

Et Pétunia... elle avait... le mot avait du mal à sortir. Elle avait couché avec son beau père. Alors que lui et sa mère allaient se marier. Ce... porc s'était faite les deux. Il avait posé ses mains, ses mains sales sur sa mère ! Et sur sa soeur !

Non, non ! Pétunia savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'aurait jamais souhaité garder l'enfant sinon... Ou alors peut-être pensait-elle que de se marier avec un Cracmol la protègerait du monde sorcier ! Comment quiconque pouvait aimer un homme tel que lui ? Rien que par son attitude envers sa famille. Ce rejet, cette traîtrise...

Un peu comme Pétunia aujourd'hui... Un bébé, elle attendait un bébé! Pétunia avait faillit faire mourir leur mère en plus !

Lily éttoufa un sanglot devant le tableau de sa famille, de son monde qui s'effondrait petit à petit. Et plus elle y pensait, plus le mur de sa vie s'effritait. Et plus elle pleurait.

Elle sortit un énième paquet de mouchoir de sous son lit et l'ouvrit pour se moucher bruyamment. Soudain, alors qu'elle reposait le mouchoir en papier, quelqu'un entra. Lily grinça des dents : TOUT MAIS PAS CA !

Harlina venait d'entrer dans le dortoir. La nouvelle d'une Lily effondrée allait faire le tour de Poudlard en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait à Potter pour dire Quidditch.

« Lily, que t'arrive t-il ! »

« Rien, rien... » mentit-elle, sachant pertinemment que l'autre allait insister.

« On a pas rien quand on pleure ! Chagrin d'amour ? »

« Non, rien je te dis. »

« Hmm... problèmes de famille ? »

Lily lui jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus. « Harlina, je te connais, tu iras le raconter à tout le monde ! »

La jeune fille parut déconcertée un instant, puis outrée. Elle s'offusqua : « Ce que je révèle, ce ne sont que des choses sans importance ! Parce que tu crois que je ne suis qu'une radoteuse sans fond qui passe son temps à courir après Sirius Black ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas plus de cervelle que ça ! Que je suis aussi vide qu'un chaudron percé! Hein ! HEIN ! »

Lily étouffa un sanglot : elle cherchait à être seule et l'autre Harlina venait lui cracher au visage sur ce qu'elle pensait d'elle !

« Harlina, va t-en s'il te plaît. J'ai pensé ça mais peut-être que tu n'es pas aussi vide que je le pensais auparavant. Maintenant... laisse moi, je veux juste être seule. S'il te plaît. »

Harlina se calma et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Malheureusement pour Lily, elle ne lâcha pas le morceau et vînt s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle la prit par l'épaule et l'ammena contre elle.

« Tu sais, je n'ai jamais dit que Ludo Verpey baisait comme un pied. A défaut de le prendre, tu vois... »

Lily interrompit ses sanglots sous la surprise et questionna : « Ludo Verpey... l'actuelle étoile montante du quidditch ? »

Harlina sourit : « Ouais. Il était à Poudlard quand j'étais en cinquième année. Il est parti il y a 4 ans. J'ai redoublé depuis. Ben malgré ses fanfaronnades, je peux t'avouer qu'il est prude comme une petit ange ! Et loin d'être aussi doué qu'il le prétendait ! »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Pour te prouver d'abord que je ne cherche pas à dénigrer les gens et que je ne raconte que des bêtises insignifiantes, et ensuite parce que je voulais te changer les idées. Et ça a marché! »

Lily sourit à son tour et se releva de son épaule. « P't'être bien que t'es une chic fille, Harlina finallement. » Elle réfléchit un instant puis questionna : « Et pourquoi tu cours après Sirius alors ? Je croyais que tu aimais... changer. Libertine comme tu disais. »

Harlina s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit et répondit en riant allègrement : « Mais parce que lui il baise comme un dieu ! »

Lily s'éttouffa. « QUOIII ? »

« Non, je rigole ! »

« Aaah... Mais pourquoi alors ? »

« Parce que j'adore l'emmerder ! Il n'aime pas que les filles le collent ! D'ailleurs, y a des fois où je me demande s'il est pas homo... Mais ça le regarde après tout. »

« Ca tu n'en as fait part à personne. Cette réflexion sur lui. »

« Non. »

Lily sourit : « Mais il est pas homo, je peux te l'assurer. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Il louche sérieusement sur une petite Serdaigle toute mignonne de cinquième année. T'as jamais remarqué? Brune, avec des cheveux bouclés et les yeux bleus. »

« Williams ! »

« Ouais je crois que c'est elle. »

« Et ben, ça ira. Elle arrête pas de le dévorer du regard et devient toute rouge dès qu'on parle de lui. » Voyant le regard interogateur de Lily, elle ajouta : « C'est une de mes amies les plus proches. On est voisines dans un quartier moldu. On se connaît depuis toutes petites. »

« Je te pensais pas comme ça. » avoua Lily.

« J'aime beaucoup passer pour plus imbécile que je ne le suis. Ça permet plus de choses, on a plus de libertés. Ça a ses avantages. »

Elle se sourirent mutuellement. Harlina se leva et dit : « Bon, je dois aller manger. Tu ne veux pas venir ? Ou je demande à mélinda de te rapporter quelque chose ? »

« Tu pourrais faire ça ? »

« Aucun problème ! »

« Merci Harlina ! »

La jeune fille allait partir et se ravisa. Elle alla fouiller dans sa commode et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin aux bords abîmés.

« On a contrôle sur les sorts aujourd'hui. Je les ai tous notés ici. Je vais réviser. »

« Un contrôle ? »

« Oui, je suis en enchantements renforcés ! »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

« Bon, à ce soir. Et ne pleure plus où je te raconte en détails mes galipettes avec Verpey ! »

« oh non, ça ira ! Promis je ne pleure plus ! »

« Bon ! À ce soir ! »

oOo

Lily embrassa Mélinda pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Son amie rayonnait de bonheur, de joie de vivre. Lily avait caché sa tristesse. Elle avait passé les jours précédent à pleurer et à broyer du noir. L'intervention de Mélinda avait arrangé les choses, elle avait discuté avec William via lettres. Il l'avait aidé, soutenu... William. Lily termina de dire bonne nuit et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain pour se changer à son aise.

William, William, William... il avait été patient et gentil dans ses lettres. Et... conciliant, compréhensif... Lily soupira. Elle l'aimait de plus en plus. Elle l'aimait trop même. Le mystère qui entourait son correspondant ne faisait qu'accroître son attirance envers lui. Elle voulait en savoir plus. Le connaître, le toucher et... l'embrasser. Il lui semblait qu'il écrivait avec la même passion qu'elle. Peut-être que ?

Lily soupira alors qu'elle enfilait son pyjama : la vie était si compliquée ! Trop compliquée d'ailleurs !

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle retourna se coucher. William était là, veillant sur elle. Elle ne craignait rien.

oOo

Lily répondit à William ce jour là:

_Cher William ;_

_Tout va bien. Et c'est grâce à toi ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans tes lettres patientes. Certainement une bêtise. Ou j'aurait sombré dans la dépression (pas beaucoup mieux tu vas me dire !)._

_Pour le bal... il me tarde ! J'ai hate ! Je ne cesse d'y penser. Mais dis moi... tu préfères les cheveux lâchés ou attachés ? J'ai l'air nunuche à demander ça... Mais comme toutes les filles, j'ai envie de plaire. A mon cavalier en particulier (rires)._

_Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi William. _

_Oh, je dois y aller. Le petit déjeuner va commencer je vais être en retard._

_Tendrement ; _

_Iris._

Avec un petit air satisfait, elle relu sa lettre. Par-faite ! Maintenant, restait à savoir quelle serait sa réaction à sa révélation sous entendue concernant ses sentiments. Bonne ou mauvaise ? Lily priait de tout coeur pour que la première solution soit la bonne.

Elle se hâta de monter à la volière pour poster sa missive à un hibou et aller manger. En chemin, elle rencontra Peter Pettigrew et lui adressa un chaleureux sourire. Il bafouilla, étonné que Lily Evans, alias la tigresse, lui sourisse ainsi. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ?

Lily termina de monter les marches et confia sa lettre à un petit gris plein d'énergie mais démuni de mission à accomplir. Tour frétillant, l'oiseau s'envola dans l'air matinal.

oOo

Lily ouvrit les yeux lentement, s'éveillant d'un long sommeil. Que faisait-elle à l'infirmerie ? Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Devant elle se tenait un rideau blanc, comme à ses côtés d'ailleurs. Derrière discutaient deux silhouettes. La lumière se jouait de leur ombres dans le petit vent qui faisait bouger les tentures blanches.

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et appela : « Madame Pomfresh ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Le rideau s'ouvrit sur une infirmière à l'air grave. Madame Pomfresh s'approcha et ne dit rien. Elle prit sa tension et soupira. « Vous allez manger quelque chose et... »

Têtue, Lily la coupa : « Pourquoi suis-je ici ! »

« Mangez d'abord et ensuite seulement je vous dirais. »

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, rien ne lui venait. Elle ne se souvenait de rien après qu'elle ait envoyé sa lettre à William ce matin...

Dubitative, elle accepta sans rechigner le plateau que lui apportait l'infirmière. « Qui était-ce avec vous derrière le rideau ? »

L'infirmière lui tendit des couverts et répondit : « C'était le professeur Dumbledore. Il va repasser vous voir quand vous aurez terminé de manger. »

« D'accord. » Comprenant qu'elle n'en obtiendrait pas plus, Lily s'attaqua à la belle assiette qu'on lui offrait : voilà que son ventre se mettait à faire autant de bruit qu'une fanfare !

Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne se souvenait pas de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait justifier sa présence à l'infirmerie. En fait... le plus troublant était qu'elle ne se souvenait d'absolument rien après avoir envoyé sa lettre à William. Que pouvait-il bien s'être passé! Impossible de mettre la main sur un quelconque souvenir entre ce matin avant le petit déjeuner et maintenant...

Une fois son plateau finit, elle le posa sur la petite commode et attendit que Madame Pomfresh ne revienne.

« Bon, bien. Le directeur ne devrait pas tarder à... »

« Je suis là Pompom. »

La jeune infirmière grogna sous le surnom mais n'en dit pas plus. Lily se redressa sur ses coussins et écouta attentivement.

« Miss Evans... apparemment, vous n'avez pas l'air de savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici ?»

« En effet, je... je l'ignore totalement. »

« Vous souvenez-vous de quoi que ce soit ? »

« C'est un véritable trou noir je... c'est grave ! » s'affola t-elle.

« Tout dépendra de comment vous le prendrez. Mais... je le sais déjà. Oui c'est grave Miss Evans. »

« Que... »

« C'est si grave que votre cerveau a décidé d'en effacer tout souvenir. Après être tombée dans les pommes dans les escaliers, Les jumeaux, vos amis, vous ont amené ici et votre amie a déposé cette lettre à côté de vous. Il arrive que le creveau dans l'inconscient efface de lui-même des souvenirs douloureux, inssuportables. »

« Mais alors que... »

« Miss Evans. Votre mère est morte. Elle s'est sucuidée. Son corps à été retrouvé chez elle, par terre. Elle s'est empoisonnée... »

« ... »

« Miss Evans ? Que... MISS EVANS ! »

oOo

Coucou ! Alors voilà, un chapitre de plus ! Cette fic va toucher à sa fin bientôt ! Bah vouais... Pour être honnête, encore deux ou trois chapitres (peut-être quatre, si l'on compte l'épilogue) et l'aventure se terminera :) Voyez le bon côté des choses ! Vous aurez les réponses à toutes vos questions ! Héhéhé!

Et la mère de Lily est bel et bien morte. Explications au prochain chapitre :)

Sinon, pour répondre à une question qui est souvent revenue... vous me demandez je répond donc parce que ce n'est pas important pour le scenar du love/hate Lily/James. Pour Dudley... NON ! Pétunia n'attends pas encore Dudley ! J'ai tout prévu, ne vous inquiétez pas, ok ;) Vous verrez ce qui va se passer ! Lily n'a pas finit d'en voir ! (et là, si vous passez un générique bien connu... Dallaaaaaaaaas ! Ton univers impitoyaaableuuuh ! (lol ben vouais, parce que chez les Dursley c'est genre Dallas avec ces histoires lol ! Non ? Trouvez pas ?) à retenir : JE NE REGARDE PAS DALLAS ! J'ai jamais vu, je connais que le générique mdr ! Et de réputation lol !)

Maintenant, passons aux... **R&R !**

**shadow : **gnagnagnèreuh ! (tire la langue) m'en fou ! Parce que si tu me fais encore peur, ben je publie plus ! NA :p Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, la vie, sans délire, ne vaut plus d'être vécue ! Mieux vaut rire que pleurer du monde ;) non ? Je suis très heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ai plû! J'espère que celui-ci te plaît aussi :) Bzou !

**Sadesirius :** Lily va t-elle profiter du bal avec son William ? Aha ! Mystère et boule de gomme ;) Je ne dirais RIEN hihihi ! Très contente que cette suite t'ai plû! J'espère que ça te plaît tout autant ce coup-ci ! Bzou !

**Docteur.gribouille :** aaah, j'adore ton pseudo ! Il me fait trop tripper ! Lol ! Ben... tu peux dire que tu adores, que tu rigoles bien et que tu veux la suite ! Je ne me lasserais pas de t'entendre me le dire, t'inquiète ! Je t'enverrais pas sur les roses. Merci ! Bzou !

**Virg05 :** t'avais pas vu arriver le coup pour Pétunia et Vernon ? Bah... héhéhé! Pourtant, il est là lol ! Merci ! Bzou !

**Shetane :**Ouais, j'ai fait super vite ! J'ai écrit le chapitre tout d'un coup, les rar étaient déjà faites... alors j'ai publié tout de suite ! Pourquoi vous aurais-je fait attendre ;) Tout le monde est au courant pour les lettres ? Pas tout à fait, non ;) Mais presque ! Bzou !

**Ccilia 7 : **mdrr ! Gros porc et grande canne ! Mais c'est une insulte aux porcs et aux cannes ! De si braves bêtes comparées à des... choses comme ça ? Mdr ! Merci du compliment sinon ! En effet, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences ;) Bzou !

**Andromede : ** lol, mais Mrs Black je la déteste pas moi ! Elle a un vocabulaire varié (oh que oui lol !) se limitant ) : IMPURS, BATARDS, TRAITRES A VOTRE SANG ! De très jolis noms d'oiseaux, une envolée lyrique sans précédent ! La poésie de Mrs Black c'est... c'est nul à chier -D ! Pour la réponse à ta question, je te renvois un tout petit peu plus haut, à propos de Dudley ! Bzou !

**Tilise :** Ouais, sadique et fière de l'être :p Merci :) Bzou !

**Andryade :** ouais, ce sont les mots : engrosser la fille de sa femme (yeurk !) Ben non, la mère elle est pas mourru ! Elle a faillit, mais non ;) Et pour ta question à propos de Dudley, Cf juste au dessus des R&R ! Sinon, et vouais, Mélinda est aussi dans le complot ;) Mais James n'est absoluement pas au courant que Lily et Iris sont une seule et même personne ! Il suit simplement les conseils d'Iris et oublie peu à peu Lily (alors qu'en fait, il ne fait que la découvrir !) Et en même temps, il tombe amoureux de la vraie Lily... d'Iris si tu préfères. Alors que Lily, ça commence à passer. Mais ce sont une seule et même personne ! Donc quand il va savoir... héhé! La suite très vite ? Cela a t-il suffit ? Hihi ! Bzou !

**Fofolleuh :** coucou toiiiii ! Ouais ben les défauts, j'en ai une pelletée plus dix ! Pour les bêtises... pas grave, garde les pour les fics et... pour Matthieu :p (tu vas me tuer, tu vas me tuer... lol ) Bzou !

**Roudoudou :** Waow ! J'ai réussi à avoir une review de Cassie et une de toi ! Waouuuw ! Lol ! Pour ta question à propos de Dudley, je te renvoie à mon bla bla au dessus des R&R :) Pour tes autres questions... pas de réponses :p Bzou !

**SunCet :** Ouais, Pétunia est une s... Mais on va pas le dire trop fort ;) Ouais, James est là, il vient à sa rescousse ! (dans tous les sens du terme, comme tu l'as constaté dans ce chapitre ! Hihi !) tu dévores chaque chapitre ? Ey, ho ! Doucement, que tu nous fasses pas d'indigestion ;) Bzou !

**Belval :** Ouais, mais en fait je suis devineresse ! J'ai deviné que tu étais sur le net à ce moment là et hop ! J'ai publié:p Ils vont bientôt se découvrir, ça approche ! Mais tu verras la réaction... celle de Lily sera de loin la plus impressionante ! Hihi ! Bzou jumeau infernal ;)

Un grand merci encore à **misstyc**, **Lily Ishtar Potter **et **cc Johnson** !


	10. Chapitre IX

_**Chapitre 9 :**_

Lily sourit tristement à Greg et Mélinda qui étaient là. Elle ramena ses jambes contre son buste ; le drap blanc glissa sur sa peau diaphane. Les cheveux décoiffés, le teint pâle, l'éclat de ses yeux ternit, Lily Evans entamait le deuil de sa mère.

L'innocence avait disparu de son coeur pour laisser place à la peine et aux regrets. La jeune fille s'en voulait affreusement d'avoir laissé sa mère seule, de ne pas lui avoir tendu la main quand elle en avait eu besoin... Son coeur écorché saignait doucement, de longs sanglots d'agonie l'étreignant quelques fois.

Une fausse couche. Pétunia avait fait une fausse couche. L'ayant appris, leur mère s'était précipitée pour aller la voir, lui parler, la consoler, la soutenir, et cela malgré tout ce qu'elle avait subit de la part de sa fille.

Ingrate, Pétunia l'avait rejetée, renvoyée, repoussée. Exclue. Ce... Dursley, ce gros porc, l'y avait poussé. Enfin, non. Pétunia avait parfaitement conscience de ses actes. Et c'était ça le pire.

Elle avait craché au visage de sa mère des mots qu'aucune fille n'aurait jamais pu dire. Mais était-elle encore sa fille ? Pétunia ne semblait pas reconnaître sa mère en Rosalie Evans. Quel genre de fille aurait pu lancer un tel venin à même le visage de Rosalia Evans, la mère par excellence ? Comme quoi elle était la mère d'un monstre, de Lily.

Rosalia Evans en était morte. L'assassin cyanure avait fait son oeuvre. Et Lily pleurait.

Entre ses larmes, donc, elle sourit. Dans l'espoir de rédemption. Greg et Mélinda sourirent à leur tour et se retirèrent. La jeune fille revînt soudain sur ses pas et informa Lily :

« Tu as reçu une lettre par un hibou surexcité ce matin. Elle est sur ta commode. »

Un sourire franc s'installa sur le visage blême de Lily Evans. Sa voix ne trembla pas quand elle prit la parole :

« Merci Mélinda. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour t... »

« Shh ! Ne dis rien. On se comprends... c'est l'essentiel »

Et de nouveau, elles sourirent. Mais il n'y avait plus une seul ombre dans leurs yeux.

oOo

_Chère Iris ;_

_Je suis très heureux de savoir que tu vas mieux. J'ai eu très très peur, tu sais ? Peur que, comme ta mère, tu fasses une bêtise et que tu tentes quelque chose que je regretterais toute ma vie..._

_J'en ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'ai des cernes de trois pieds de long et je baille à longueur de journée. Je dors à moiti » en cours et je pense au ralenti. Impossible de me rendre compte de rien. Je vivais dans mon esprit depuis quelques temps..._

_Maintenant que je sais que tu vas mieux, je vais pouvoir dormir ! (héhé !)_

_Je te quitte. J'entends du monde monter au dortoir._

_Tendrement ;_

_William._

_PS : j'aime les cheveux détachés qui coulent librement sur les épaules. Ca fait des chatouilles c'est très agréable. Et puis une cascade de longs cheveux, c'est si joli !_

Il allait devenir insomniaque...

oOo

Lily était ressorti de l'infirmerie après trois jours passés alitée. Une étrange torpeur s'était emparée d'elle alors qu'elle ne pensait ni au cours, ni à William. Dès qu'elle n'avait plus l'esprit occupé, la nuit le plus souvent, son âme se baladait dans les méandres de son esprit pour s'y perdre. Cela se finissait généralement dans de longs sanglots étouffés par son coussin.

Elle n'osait pas le dire à William de peur que ce dernier ne s'inquiète encore. A part Mélinda, Greg et Harlina (étrangement), elle ne l'avait dit à personne. Lily avait prétexté une mauvaise angine et, pour illustrer ses dires, prenait soin de tousser de temps en temps.

Elle avait l'air heureuse en apparence, pour que personne ne sache, mais au fond... c'était cataclysmique. Elle avait parlé à mélinda, parlé à Gregà Harlina... rien à faire, il n'y avait qu'une personne à qui elle souhaitait confier cela, qu'une seule personne qui la soulagerait de sa peine : William.

Seulement, si elle lui écrivait, il allait encore s'inquiéter. Et son état les derniers jours ne semblait pas au beau fixe. Plus proche de l'état de zombi ambulant qu'autre chose.

Lily avait été choquée sur un point : le fait que cela l'ait autant touché renforçait son affection envers lui et elle prenait peur. Peur de ses sentiments, peur des conséquences, peur de détruire leur relation qui s'était lentement forgée.

Que faire donc ? Se confier ? Ou pas ?

Secondement : et que faire au bal ? Mais irait-elle au bal ? Aurait-elle le courage de paraître heureuse au moins ? Non... Pas jusque là. Pas jusqu'à faire semblant de fêter sa dernière année à Poudlard alors qu'elle s'enveloppait dans le deuil de sa mère, de sa famille.

Le deuil de son père avait été très dur enfant. Il avait péri dans un accident de voiture. Sa mère avait survécu de peu mais s'en était sorti. Pétunia, qui était avec eux alors que Lily était privée de sortie pour avoir fait explosé un miroir (sa première manifestation magique), n'avait rien eu. Bien heureusement. Quoiqu'aujourd'hui, Lily en venait à souhaiter sa mort.

Décidée, elle s'empara d'un parchemin et vida son coeur. Pétunia Evans allait recevoir sa toute dernière lettre de la part du monstre qui lui servait de soeur.

Jamais, plus JAMAIS Lily ne l'approcherait.

Une beuglante aussi. Ca leur ferait les pieds.

oOo

Elle attendait. Prenant son mal en patience, elle attendait la réponse de William. Elle avait envoyé hier soir deux lettres : une beuglante à celle qui lui avait servit de soeur. Et une lettre à William lui expliquant la situation, où elle avait tout dit. Elle s'était sentie soulagée après l'avoir envoyé : William trouverait la solution. Il l'aidait toujours et... elle souhaitait se sentir comme dans ses bras alors qu'elle lirait sa réponse. En sécurité contre son torse.

D'un autre côté, elle appréhendait sa réaction. Et s'il s'énervait et la rejetait parce qu'il la trouvait pleurnicharde et sans intérêt ?... Oh non, surtout pas ! Il ne faudrait pas ! Elle ne voulait pas ! Mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage de ne pas décharger son coeur. Égoïste, elle avait transmis sa peine pour se sentir mieux.

Alors qu'elle lisait le manuel _Théorie de duel : comment savoir si votre adversaire respectera les codes magiques ? Niveau 7,_ une petite chouette hulotte au joli minois pénétra dans la pièce. Lily se leva et s'empara de la lettre.

Ce ne pouvait pas être Pétunia. Et quand bien même si elle répondait, Lily n'ouvrirait pas la lettre. L'écriture ronde de William se dessinait sur l'enveloppe. Dans l'attente d'un peu de baume au coeur, elle ouvrit la lettre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

_Chère Iris ;_

_Cette nuit, une heure du matin, dans la salle commune._

_Je veux te voir, j'en peux plus de te savoir triste et de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de te conseiller via lettre._

_Allez ma petite fleur, soit courageuse jusque là._

_Tendrement ;_

_William._

oOo

Ouiiiii, je saiiiis ! Ce chapitre est court ! (aie aie aie !) Ouiiii je saiiiis ! Ce chapitre a mit du temps à venir (aie aie aie! ) Ouiiiii je saiiiis ! Ce chapitre a une fin sadique ! (aie aie aie !) Ouiii je saiiiis, jesuis chiante ! (ouille ouille ouille !)

M'enfin, quand même, vous l'avez votre chapitre, non ? Hihihi ! Bon, maintenant que vous avez les réponses à vos questions concernant Pétunia Evans future Dursley...

**RR** now !

**Bridgess-the-fantastic :** Hello ! Et ouais, Vernon est un pervers, un dégueulasse de première ! Mais bon, avec tout ce qu'il a fait à Harry dans HP, c'est facile d'imaginer ça. Non ? Bzou !

**Cc johnson :** Ouais, mais en fait, le truc de la mémoire qui efface sciemment des souvenirs, c'est réel ! C'est ça le pire ! Je sais pas toi, mais ça me fait un peu baliser quand même... Bzou !

**Mélusine :** Oh que oui William va lui remonter le moral ! T'as vu ? ;) Pour tes fanfics, publie les Ça aide énormément à progresser, je te jure ! Bzou !

**Ludi' :** Tout lu d'un coup ? Et ben ! Je suis très contente qu'elle t'aie plû ! La suite n'a pas tardé pour toi, la voilà ! Hihi ! Et tu as bien raison : ne pose pas de question, je ne te dirais pas de mensonges à propos de l'histoire ;) hihi ! Bzou !

**Fofolleuh :** Ben ouais, j'ai pas répondu à ta review du chapitre d'avant ! Mais j'ai oubliééééé ! Me pardonneras-tu ? o.o"" ! Pour Matthieu ? Ben tu fais tout le temps des bêtises avec lui (pour le draguer ? ;) :p ) donc garde les pour lui aussi hihi :p Bzou !

**Strange Kloona :** Ah si si si ! Et même celui là aussi ! T'as vu un peu l'auteur sadique ? ;) Pour le fait que Lily n'ai pas découvert que James était William... ben elle ne peut pas se douter de quelque chose : après tout, il peut avoir lui aussi quelqu'un à qui écrire, non ? Et pas forcément elle. En plus, elle ne reconnaît pas son écriture. Et quand bien même, elle n'accepterait pas l'idée que ce soit lui l'auteur de ces lettres. Je veux dire... elle ne va pas cheercher vers lui puisque que POTTER puisse être aussi gentil... ça lui échappe quoi, tu vois le truc ? Sinon, désolée, mais je n'ai aucun autre Lily-James dans mes fanfics. A part un one shot, que dalle lol ! Merci de ta review ! Bzou !

**Belval :** Oui, la fic est bientôt finie mais... ça signifie aussi que Lily et James sont bientôt ensemble ;) héhé ! Pour le cataclysme... prochain chapitre ! Héhé ! Bzou !

**Les maraudeuses :** Lol, on m'a déjà fait le coup dans une autre review ! Je n'ai plus peur maintenant :p ! Et euh sinon... merciiiiii pour cette pluie de compliments ! Lol ! Trop trop gentil ! Merci ! Bzou !

**Andryade :** yeah, merci -D ! Ben la mère _avait_ pas mourru lol ! Enfin, disons, que Vernon n'est pas allé avec Pétunia parce que Rosalia Evans est morte. Tu vois le truc ? Et non, pour Dallas, tu n'es aucunement un cas à part. D'ailleursça passe toujours à la TV c'te merde en boîte ? (désolée pour les... éventuels fans mdr) Lol, et tu vois, pour Pétunia et son bébé, tu étais sur la voie ! Retourné toute l'histoire ? T'as pas finit d'en voir alors ! Héhéhé ! Le scénar ? Oui, je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai pris soin de le construire avant de publier la fic et de l'écrire lol ! Merci ! Bzou !

**Pitite Maraudeuse :** Ouais, tous pourris entre Pétunia et Vernon ! Pour tes soupçons... Be patient ;) Bzou !

**Shadow :** pas pratique les reviews en longueur pour répondre mais rigolo à lire héhé ! Ouais, retiens toi de me faire peur ! Et je suis sûre que tu as fait passé le message car quelqu'un a tenté de me le faire aussi lol ! La mère de Lily est morte ? Ouais, c'est un problème, mais on a pas encore trouvé de remède pour faire revenir les morts... Alors y a pas de solution mdr ! Tu es fâchée ? Ah noooooooooon ! Reviennnns ! Bzou !

**SunCet :** Mdr l'indigestion ! Moi aussi je suis en zone B ;) Vacannnces ! Et euh... je suis touchée que tu me dises que cette fic soit une des meilleures ! Je fais de mon mieux pour me tenir au niveau ! C'est qu'il y a des géants sur ce site ! C'est dur quoi de les égaler au moins ! Lol ! Mais je m'entraîne ! Peutêtre qu'un jour j'en ferais partie ;) Bzou !

**Elviera : **Ben en cequi concerne les détails du couple Pétunia/Vernon... j'essaie de donner de la profondeur au monde des maraudeurs en fait. Pour dire que leur histoire ne se limite pas aux murs de Poudlard. Par contre... Pour Sirius et ses sourires... je ne dirais rien de rien héhé ! Merci sinon ! Bzou !

**U..Hermy :** Ouais, vu comme ça c'est encore plus dur mdr ! Et le bal... il viendra ! Qui lira verra ;) héhé ! Bzou !

**Roudoudou :** Ouais, une très bonne semaine ! C'est cool d'ailleurs ! Hihihi ! Bats toi ! TU PEUX LE FAIRE ! Mdr ! La traumatiser à vie ? Ah ben non, faut que James puisse en récupérer un peu quand même mdr ! Harlina moi aussi je l'aime bien ! Elle aide un peu malgré les apparences ! Merci ! Bzou !

**Sadesirius :** Oui, le passage à l'infirmerie arrive brutalement, mais c'est fait pour ;) Histoire que vous aussi vous ayez l'impression, comme Lily, d'avoir loupé un épisode ! Bzou !

Et un grand merci à... (roulements de tambour) **Laumie**, **dia'**, **Ambre Amberson** (très perspicace, mdr !), **Polin'**, **Ccilia 7**, **Shetane**, **Pétale de lune **et **virg05** du FOND DU COEUR ! Merci merci merci !

Gros Bzou tout le monde À la prochaine ! Et donc à très vite, le chapitre suivant étant déjà prêt. Pour sa publicationça ne tient qu'à vous hihi ! (mais non, je fais pas de chantage aux reviews, de toutes les manières, il sera publié rapidement ! ;) )

Bzou ! I love U all !


	11. Chapitre X

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

Lily se retourna une fois encore dans son lit. Elle jeta un regard à son réveil et constata qu'il n'était que minuit et demi. Elle rageait : que le temps lui paraissait long ! D'un autre côté, si elle avait envie de voir William, elle craignait un peu sa réaction vis à vis d'elle. Et si elle n'était pas comme il l'imaginait ? Et si... si elle-même était déçue de la personne qu'elle allait rencontrer ?

Non, non. Pas possible. Elle avait découvert un garçon gentil, aimant, compréhensif, faisant fi des apparences, sérieux, pourtant drôle. Oh là là, il était parfait ! Lily rougit dans le noir énumérer ses qualités ne faisait que lui rapeller ses propres défauts.

Voudrait-il d'une fille comme elle ? Lily se trouvait moche, sans intérêt, trop sérieuse, un humour qu'elle seule comprenait, trop enrobée, moyenne (voir mauvaise) en classe. Bref, une fille que personne ne pouvait désirer.

Mais pourtant, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, il m'a invitée au bal Ça n'est pas pour rien ! Et puis il ne fait pas attention aux apparences, il apprend à connaître les gens.

Mais si il n'aimait pas ce qu'il redécouvrait en elle ? Lily soupira une fois de plus et jeta un nouveau regard à son réveil.

Minuit quarante. Vingt minutes, vingt misérables minutes la séparaient de William. Ainsi que quelques escaliers et deux portes, mais bon, cela valait-il vraiment la peine d'être pris en compte ?

Frustrée de ne rien faire et de patienter immobile, la rousse se leva et se dirigea d'un pas déidé vers sa commode : elle n'allait pas se présenter devant lui en pyjama, avec des petits nounours qui jouaient au golf dessus quand même ! Elle sortit un jean moldu ainsi qu'une chemise blanche aux manches mi-longues. Et pour les chaussures... au diable les chaussures, elle irait en chaussettes !

En parlant de pyjamas, en quoi dormait William ? Lily rougit en éloignant ces pensées. Elle ne préférait pas savoir de peur de se trahir devant lui. Mais... se posait-il toutes ces questions lui ? Et surtout de ce genre ?

Oooh oui. C'était un garçon. Il était de notoriétée publique que les garçons étaient plus axés là dessus que les filles.

Bon, se dit-elle, ignorons ses pensées personnelles à lui aussi. Je crois que ça vaut mieux !

Lily se dirigea à pas de loups vers l'entrée de la salle de bain commune et referma la porte en silence. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle alluma la lampe et disposa ses affaires sur le sol. Elle se regarda dans la glace et constata qu'elle avait bien besoin d'une beauté.

Ses longs cheveux rouxépais comme c'était pas permisétaient emmêlés dans un gros noeud inextricable. Lily s'empara de sa brosse et commença un combat acharné contre les entremêlats.

Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, elle avait gagné. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant lisses et propres et elle terminait de les aplatir, bouclant les mèches au boutà l'aide de mousse coiffante bien moldue.

Elle enfila son pantalon, en vitesse et mis sa chemise. Elle veilla, plus ou moins inconsciemmentà laisser les deux boutons du haut ouverts. Envie de séduction, peutêtre ?

Elle se parfuma légèrement et para ses yeux d'un bleu parme voluté. Une touche de lyner et de mascara plus tard, elle sortit, la peur au ventre.

Un noeud, sans démêlant possible, se formait au niveau de son estomac. Ses entrailles avaient décidé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête et se contractaient. Une boule se formait au niveau de sa gorge et Lily avait du mal à avaler.

Une heure cinq du matin.

Une heure cinq ? Elle était en retard !

Lily se pressa de trouver une lettre de William pour prouver qu'elle et Iris n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne et sortit du dortoir où ronflait Mélinda.

Dans les escaliers, elle retînt son souffle et descendit les marches en silence. Malheureusement, le parquet grinçant la trahi et elle se décida à y aller franchement. Ainsi, elle arriva à la porte menant à la salle commune. Derrière, les cinq et quelques marches de pierre et après... William.

Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma, prenant bien soin de tourner le dos à la salle des lions, colorée de rouge et d'or. Lily pria pour un dieu inconnu et se retourna.

Elle descendit les escaliers et ce ne fut qu'une fois en bas qu'elle le vit. Dans le canapé, des cheveux noirs dépassant du dossier.

Il était brun. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés. Une pensée evanescente lui souffla qu'il serait doux d'y passer ses doigts.

Elle la refoula et s'avança. Enfin, elle s'éclaircit la gorge, prête à le rencontrer. Et là, William se retourna.

« POTTER ? Tu fous quoi là »

« E... Evans »

« Vire de là Potter, il est tard, tu n'as rien à faire dans la salle commune »

« Ey, ho ! Je ne t'ai pas agressé. Et de toutes les manières, non je ne bougerais pas. Je ne peux et ne veux pas bouger. »

« Et moi Potter, j'applique mon rôle de préfète alors va te coucher, tout de suite » mentit-elle.

« Alors, très chère Evans, tu vas devoir enlever un nombre de point conséquent à notre maison, mais je ne bougerais pas d'ici »

« Et pourquoi cela »

« Ma vie ne te regarde pas Evans »

« Peutêtre, mais tes bêtises, si »

« Je te jure que je ne ferais rien de répréhensible ! Maintenant, s'il te plaît, laisse moi. »

Quelque peu décontenancée par son ton suppliant, la jeune préfète ne sut que dire un moment. Elle se reprit alors :

« Et qui me dit que ce sera le cas »

« Moi, je te le promets »

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai foi en ta parole ? Tu rêves là, Potter »

« Evans, arrête. J'essaie d'être sympa et toi tu t'énerves. Calme oh »

« De toutes les manières tu n'as rien à faire ici, alors tu remontes. I-mmé-dia-te-ment. » Elle avait bien veillé à détacher les unes des autres les syllabes de son dernier mot pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

« Potter, fais moi plaisir et retourne dans ton dortoir... s'il te plaît. »

« Non, désolé Evans. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, crois moi que je serais déjà couché. Mais comme c'est quelque chose d'important... Non, je ne bougerais pas d'ici. »

« Alors dis moi ce qui est si important et si c'est le cas, je te laisserais tranquille. »

« Donnant, donnant alors. C'est quoi que tu as dans ta main ? Ce papier »

Lily jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la lettre de William, se rapellant soudainement de la raison de sa venue ici : elle non plus n'avait rien à faire là ! Mais l'avouer devant Potterça jamais !

« Ma vie ne te regarde pas Potter. »

« C'est bizarre, mais tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche. »

Lily se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait utilisé le même argument que lui quelques minutes plus tôt.

« C'est une lettre. Voilà, content »

« Donc tu n'es pas venu ici pour ta ronde » questionna Potter avec un air étonné et... surpris ?

« Non. Content encore ? Et toi, tu fous quoi là. »

Il prit une grande inspiration. Lily se demandait à quel jeu il jouait.

« Je... J-j'attends quelqu'un. Une amie et... euh, Lily, ta lettre, elle est de ce William »

Alors il cherchait à se renseigner sur ses relations avec William ? Quel goujat ! Il voulait toujours la draguer et là il... il cherchait des renseignements sur lui pour... Oh, il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire la colère qui envahissait Lily Iris Evans en cet instant.

« Potter... » commença t-elle d'un calme effrayant « Je ne te dois rien. Maintenant, vu que les rendez-vous nocturnes sont interdits, tu remontes. Tout-de-suite »

Il insista « William, tu le connais bien ? Je veux dire... »

« Potter, cela ne te regarde pas »

« Evans, je veux m'assurer d'un truc » Il se leva et se posté juste devant elle, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. « Mais avant cela, tu vas te calmer et me promettre de ne pas me crier dessus, sinon tu vas réveiller toute la tour de Gryffondor, ce serait regrettable. »

« Quoi » demanda t-elle d'un ton virulent.

« Calme toi, s'il te plaît c'est important ce que j'ai à te dire, _Iris..._ »

Lily s'assit et ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle questionna soudain « Co... comment m'as-tu appellée »

« Iris. »

Elle blêmit et pinça ses lèvres. Non... NON !

« William ?... »

Il sourit « Oui Iris »

oOo

Bon ben voilà, c'était le chapitre dix ! Parce que vous me l'avez réclamé à corps et à cris et que... ben je sais queà votre place, je maudirais l'auteur de toutes les sortes possibles et innimaginables !

Alors voilà, le chapitre 10 ! Mais... ouais, je sais, la fin est encore plus sadique (si c'est possible hin hin) !

Mais vous l'avez ! Maintenant... Be patient, le chap 11 est pratiquement écrit ;)

Par contre, vu l'heure, je ne répond pas aux reviews mais je vous REMERCIE DU FOND DU COEUR ! Si vous saviez comme je suis heureuuuuuse ! C'est comme les bisous ça Ça exalte lol !

Et puis... la 200ème review aura droit à poser une question de son choix, n'importe laquelle ! Donc posez tous une question de votre choix dans votre review. Celui ou celle qui postera la 200ème ben... je répondrais à sa question et tout le monde en profitera :)

Voilà...

Bzou !


	12. Chapitre XI

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

« Potter tu n'es qu'un... un... un MENTEUR ET UN... Putain Potter, pourquoi »

« Tu ne m'appelles plus William »

Il avait l'air triste et blessé. « Lily je... Écoute moi au moins. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi »

Lily s'effondra sur le canapé et se mit à pleurer une fois de plus. James s'approcha pour la consoler mais elle le repoussa.

« Potter, je n'accepterais rien venant de toi. Casse toi. »

« Lily je... »

« Seuls mes amis m'appellent Lily. VIRE DE LA »

« Ne crie pas, tu vas réveiller t... »

« Potter, ta gueule. Laisse moi tranquille. Tu t'es bien amusé, hein »

« Quoi »

« Tu t'es bien amusé ! A te montrer compréhensifà être gentilà me tromperà m'amadouer, hein Potter »

« Mais Lily, je ne savais pas que c'était toi bon sang ! Je viens de m'en rendre compte ! Je t'avais donné rendez-vous ici et... et _Iris_ ne venait pas ! Il n'y avait que toi ! Et la lettre, ce papier... Lily, je n'ai fait que déduire, je te jure que je ne voulais pas te blesser ! J'aurais su que c'était toi, je n'aurais pas répondu ! Et puis c'est toi qui a commencé à m'envoyer des lettres »

« Non, désolée Potter, c'est toi. Avec ton « réponds si tu l'oses » Ridicule... »

« Parle pour toi, c'est exactementà un ou deux mots près, ce que tu m'as envoyé »

« Potter, ne nie pas ! Et je suis sûr que c'était un coup monté ! Tu es fier ! Hein que tu es fier ! Fier d'avoir percé à jour Lily Evans »

« Lil... »

« Fier d'avoir réussi à découvrir ce qui me rongeait ! Hein POTTER ! Tu n'es qu'un salaupard, qu'un enfoiré, comme Dursley ! Tu m'as fait du mal et... »

« Si j'avais voulu te faire du mal, si j'avais su, je t'aurais dis qui j'étais, je ne t'aurais pas invité ici »

Lily ne sut que répondre. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue et elle ne savait plus que penser. Le croire ou pas ? D'un côté, son esprit lui criait « C'est Potter, le fils de riche ! Le petit imbécile ! Le répugnant Potter »

D'un autre côté, elle se rappelait de William, et pas de Potter. De qui il avait été à travers ses lettres. Mais s'il mentait ? Apparemment non mais...

Dur, trop dur à avaler. Trop dur à croire. Une chimère, rien qu'un rêve. Elle allait se réveiller. Un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar, un...

« Lily ça va »

« Potter laisse moi »

« Lily, shhh... Tu sais, je... j'ai changé, et c'est un peu non... c'est grâce à toi, vraiment. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi derrière ce masque. Je ne savais pas qu'Iris et toi n'étiez qu'une seule et même personne. Lily s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. Si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour te faire pleurer, mais bel et bien pour t'aider. »

« Je ne veux pas de ton aide, Potter. »

« Arrête ! Arrête de me considérer comme Potter ! Et si tu voyais en moi William, celui que je suis au lieu de celui que tu crois que je suis ! Arrête de voir l'imbécile que j'étais »

« James... »

Il ne dit rien, savourant son prénom glissant sur ses lèvres. Elle l'avait appelé James !

« C'est dur pour moi. Je me suis confiée à toi je... je crois même t'avoir donné des conseils pour... oh là là ! Pour _me_ draguer. Pour m'ignorer après. Et tu l'as fait, tu... et en même temps on... Iris et William se sont rapprochés et... Non... »

James s'assit à ses côté et passa son bras sur ses épaules.

« Je t'ai détesté pendant des années et voilà que je découvre que tu es le garçon le plus gentil que j'ai jamais rencontré. C'est dur à encaisser et... et puis ma mère et... Pétunia et... ce porc de Dursley et... »

« Shhh Lily. »

Il la serra fort dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleurait. Le feu mourant dans la cheminée faisait apparaître des ombres fantasmagoriques sur les murs et au sol, créant par la même occasion une atmosphère intime et propice aux confessions.

« Lily. Je... Tout ce que je t'ai dit, je le pense toujours. »

« Je... Moi aussi James. Mais... Je doute je... »

Se rendant compte qu'elle était dans ses bras elle se dégagea bien vite. Il ne la retînt pas mais le regret se peignit sur son visage.

« Lily... je n'ai pas envie que ça se finisse. Pas comme ça. »

Lily dû se retenir pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle aussi ne voulait pas que ça finisse ainsi. Mais d'un autre côté, son esprit lui criait : c'est POTTER ! L'emmerdeur imbécile !

Oui, mais William... tout ce qu'elle avait pensé de lui, tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité, espéré... au fond, Po... James ne réunissait-il pas toutes ces qualités ? Non ? Lily essuya son mascara qui avait coulé en de lourdes gouttes noires sur sa peau de porcelaine, laissant des traînées salée noircies par le maquillage.

Que faire alors ?

Dur, trop dur d'accepter. Elle s'y ferait, elle apprendrais à aimer James en tant que William et plus comme Potter. Mais...

« Lily, ouh ouh, tu m'écoutes »

« Hein ? Oui, James... Quoi »

« Je... est-ce qu'on va toujours au bal ensemble »

Lily resta interdite : le bal. Elle allait aller au bal avec... glurps, Potter. Son ennemi de toujours dont elle... elle était tombée amoureuse comme une adolescente trop fleur bleue. Zen. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer...

« James... Je... je ne sais pas. »

La lueur d'espoir qui subsistait dans les yeux noisettes de James William Potter s'éteignit soudainement. Sa voix soudain devenue rauque de chagrin, il questionna :

« Ca... ça veut dire non »

« Non je... peutêtre. James, laisse moi y réfléchir, d'accord ? Laisse moi le temps. C'est dur à... avaler. Tu te rends pas compte ? On se détestait et voilà que... qu'on... » Sa voix se perdit en un grognement sourd.

« Qu'on s'aime » tenta James.

« Oui...» acheva Lily. Elle se levaévitant à tout prix son regard et lança « Je vais me coucher. On commence tôt demain et... je te donnerais ma réponse... dès que possible. Je... Ce sera certainement non James. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Il est encore temps. Le bal est dans trois semaines. »

« Mais je ne veux pas y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre ! C'est toi que j'aime bordel, pas ta voisine de dortoir »

Le coeur de Lily manqua un battement, peutêtre même deux. Elle daigna enfin le regarder droit dans les yeux, ils étaient pleins de larmes, les uns comme les autres.

« James... » gémit-elle « Je... Peutêtre. Mais... »

Il la coupa « Ne dit rien je ne veux pas savoir. Mais voilà une chose, prends le comme argent comptant : Je t'aime et je n'irais avec personne d'autre. A toi de voir après. Je t'attendrais dans le hall d'entrée dès l'ouverture des portes de la grande salle. Si tu viens, je serais le plus heureux des hommes. Sinon... Et bien je me tairais et je te laisserais tranquille, quelle que soit ma peine. En attendant, je te vole ceci... »

Il s'approcha et déposa un petit baiser, léger comme une bise d'automne, sur ses lèvres fines et douces.

Alors que le bruit de ses pas dans l'escalier s'éloignait, Lily s'assit sur le canapé. Le feu s'éteignit, les dernières braises incandescentes n'ayant plus rien à brûler. Alors seulement elle permit à ses sanglots de sortir pour de bon.

oOo

Coucou Ça m'énerve ! Grrr que ça m'énerve ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais depuis deux chapitres, fanfic a tendance à m'enlever tous les !et les? disposés avant les "»". Ca m'énerveça m'énerveuuuh ! Fanfic, arrête ton char et remarche-euh !

Bon, vu que tout le monde pensais qu'il/elle n'allait pas être la 200ème review.. ben personne n'a posé trop de questions ! Looool ! Donc je vais répondre aux quelques unes que vous m'avez posé ;)

Et plus bas, les réponses aux reviews !

oO Questions Oo

_Sirius va finir avec sa petite cinquième année ou va-t-il se rendre compte que Harlina est géniale et sortir avec elle?_

Notre Sirius national va sortir avec la petite cinquième année ! J'ai d'autres projets pour Harlina ;)

_et va-t-on enfin savoir si Sirius et Mél sont vraiment deriière tout ça !_

Dans l'épilogue :)

_c'est une happy end?_

Ouaip -D

_c'est pas, normalement, James Christopher Potter? _

Dans le Harry Potter de JKRça n'est pas précisé ! Ce sont les fanficqueurs qui choisissent la plupart du temps Christopher ! Moi j'ai pris William voilà tout :)

Et voilà, je crois avoir fait le tour pour vos p'tites questions ! Maintenant...

**RaR ! **

**Kloona : **Ouaaais ils se sont rencontrés ! Lol, tu as aimé ? Tu as dû aimer celui-ci encore plus je pense ! Ils se sont parlé face à face et même qu'il l'a embrassée ;) Euuuh, la 300ème review ? Pas sûre de l'atteindre mdr ! Sachant que ceci est le 11ème chapitre, et qu'il reste le 12ème plus l'épilogue... Lol, mais j'm'en fou au fond ! Ce qui compte c'est que ça plaise, pas que j'atteigne un nombre de reviews précis ;) Une de tes fics préférées ? Et ben tu sais quoi ? COOL -D Bzou !

**Relebe :** même que je les aies dépassées ! Héhé ! Bzou !

**Faby.fan: **Heuuu... que répondre face à ça à part merci ? Vraiment... lol je me répète mais merci ! Ta première phrase m'a beaucoup touché ! Un grand talent ? Wow Ça fait plaisir de l'entendre lol ! Et tu as raison, mieux vaut ne pas m'étrangler si tu veux avoir la suite et fin de l'histoire héhé ! Et euh... perdre un bon auteur, si tu le dis lol ! Ouais, je sais Lily n'est pas très fut-fut MAIS ! Mais, ouais ! Lol ! Mais l'amour est aveugle et quand on a sous les yeux des preuves évidentes, on a tendance à les ignorer parce qu'on ne VEUT PAS découvrir ce qu'il y a derrière. Lily était très attachée à cet anonymat, c'est ce qui faisait le charme de William. Enfin, après, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter cette vision des faits lol ! Harlina est merveilleuse ? Ben tu me fais un compliment là parce que c'est moi Harlina ! Mdr ! J'y ai mis toute ma personnalité mdr ! (Sauf que je ne suis pas passé sous tous les mecs de mon lycée, hein ho mdr, comme elle elle collectionne ceux de Poudlard) ! Lol ! Donc vala mdr ! Pour le nouveau chapitre... le voilàà ! Tadaaaaam :) Bzou et merci !

**Shadow : **Merciiii :) Ouais, très modeste ! Fais gaffe à tes chevilles ;) Tu passes encore les portes :p Et euh... quel rapport avec ton âge ? Mdr ! Bzou !

**Belval :** Une seule chose à dire : NA :p L'eau à la bouche ? Et celui-ci ? Hihi ! Il l'a embrassée-euh ! Bzou !

**Gabinette13 :** Je crois que tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre : il l'a simplement déduis ! Bzou !

**Virg05 :** Je ne dirais qu'une chose : tu es sur la bonne voix ;) Bzou !

**Andryade :** Cette fin ? C'est sadique voyons ! Et euh "Je veux voir la réaction de lily ! Elle va hurler ? Elle va le réduire en bouillie ? Elle va tomber dans les pommes " Rayez la mention inutile :p Ben elle lui a crié dessus, et elle pleure là lol ! Une vraie fontaine c'te fille ! Elle devrait aller en Afrique, ils manquent d'eau là bas ! Mdr ! Et en effet, Lily est trop bouchée pour admettre la première qu'il est William. Et euh, tu me dis que James parle mais qu'il est pas au courant de sa correspondance ! Mais si il est au courant, puisque William c'est lui ! Et là, il explique à Lily qu'il a déduit tout ça : qu'elle était Iris ! Tu comprends ? Lol ! Compliqué tout ça ! Bzou !

**Rhermione :** Des phrases qui relèvent du génie ? o.0 Comment ça ? .""" Lol, dans tous les cas : MERCI :D Bzou !

**Sarah Black :** Bennn... je fais comme je peux pour plaire aux gens et faire partager mes petites pérégrinations au pays d'Harry Potter et des Maraudeurs lol ! Tant mieux si ça plait ! Une nouvelle lectrice : je suis trop troooooop contente ! J'aurais jamais pensé que cette fic aurait fait autant de chemin en si peu de temps :) Pour tes questions, nazes ou pas, j'y ai répondu plus haut :) Bzou !

Un grand graaaaand grand merci à **Kira-303**, **shetane, unna, ccjohnson, La p'tite Clo** (je trouve ton pseudo trop mimi !), **louve, Tilise** (promis j'en abîme aucun !), **Pitite Maraudeuse, joujou, misstyc** (le 12 est écrit déjàà ;)), **Ccilia 7, Pétale de lune, sadesirius, U..Hermy **et **FreedomFighter9 **(il en jette ton pseudo dis donc ! Cool :)).

Voilààà ! Les RaR Sont finies ! Maintenant, pour avoir le chapitre 12... connaissez la chanson, pas besoin de vous indiquer le chemin ;)

Reviews ou pas, en tous cas... ZE VOUS ZAIME !

Bzou !


	13. Chapitre XII

_**Chapitre 12 :**_

James tritura nerveusement son col de chemise et le releva un peu, puis le rabaissa, le releva encore pour finalement laisser tomber et s'attaquer aux boutons de manchettes. Les attacher ou pas ? Il les attacha, les détacha, les ratacha, les détacha de nouveau pour finalement les laisser ainsi.

Puis il s'intéréssa au bas de la chemise : la rentre totalement dans le pantalon ou la laisser dehors ? Il opta pour un entre deux sur le conseil avisé d'un Sirius prêt à exploser (sa Serdaigle de 5ème année lui ayant accordé la soirée) tellement il était stressé.

James passa sa belle cape pourpre en velour sur ses épaules et l'attacha à l'aide du fermoir doré. Un fermoir en fleur de Lys. Il sourit.

Il se regarda dans la glace et se trouva totalement moche, innintéressant.

Une question trottait dans sa tête : allait-il plaire à Lily ? Enfin... si elle venait. Le belle l'ignorait depuis les trois dernières semaines et semblait en proie à un combat interne particulièrement douloureux. James espérait de toutes ses forces que sa douce Iris allait venir vers lui et qu'elle n'allait pas débarquer avec un autre quelconque bellâtre.

James en aurait le coeur brisé, littéralement. Il se souvînt du goût de ses lèvres, de leur douceur... ça avait été si rapide, si evanescent... on aurait presque dit un rêve avec le recul. James en venait à croire que ça n'avait jamais été réel. Et pourtant...

Il regarda Sirius. Son meilleur ami attrapa son regard et le garda « Stresse pas James. »

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça »

« Non je veux dire... elle viendra, fais moi confiance. »

« Non, elle ne viendra pas. J'en suis sûr. Tu aurais vu son regard l'autre soir... »

Sirius ne répondit rien, trop occupé à se morfondre sur son propre sort. Et de plus : quel argument aurait-il pû présenter à James ? Aucun...

Sirius regarda l'heure et dit « Je descend, je vais chercher Angeline devant la salle commune des Serdaigles. A plus Cornedrue ! Et ne pers pas espoir. »

Il le gratifia d'une maladroite tape sur l'épaule et sortit. James se retrouva seul avec ses doutes. Remus était parti attendre mélinda dans la salle commune, Peter devait déjà être près du buffet.

Bah, au pire, il rejoindrait Peter et noierait son malheur dans le jus de citrouille entre deux chocogrenouilles. James jeta un oeil au miroir qui lui lança un « COIFFE TOI » autoritaire. Il sourit à son reflet et passa sa main dans ses cheveux : quel effet cela aurait-il si Lily y passait la sienne ? Il se rappella que ce geste énervait tant la jolie préfète avant ! Il avait arrêté quand même de le faire. Pour elle...

James se dit qu'il était heureux qu'elle et Iris aient été une même personne : jamais il n'avait oublié Lily, même avec la mystérieuse Iris. Cependant, ses sentiments troubles en naissants envers la correspondante incconue n'avaient fait qu'augmenter ceux envers Lily lorsqu'il avait su.

Il avait même eu le courage de lui dire « je t'aime »...

James soupira et nettoya rapidement ses lunettes. Il les ajusta sous le masque vénitien(magiquement afin de ne pas être gêné) et sortit du dortoir en priant : pourvu qu'elle vienne !

oOo

Lily regarda la robe de soirée qui lui faisit face : la mettre et rejoindre James ou alors rester ici et lire des inepties sur des magazines magic'people ? L'un comme l'autre était tentant !

Ignorer ce qu'elle començait à ressentir (et ce qui se confirmait) pour James ou alors aller vers lui et accepter ?

Lily soupira et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient attachés. Elle les lâcha et s'observa d'un oeil critique : Comment James pouvait-il aimer les cheveux longs et lâches ? C'était plein de noeuds, diforme et ça partait dans tous les sens.

Que faire alors ? Lily ne savait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Mélinda passa soudain en coup de vent dans le dortoir. Lily en fut bouche-bée : Remus allait tomber raide ! Mélinda était tout simplement... splendide.

Sa taille de guêpe enserrée dans un bustier serré, Mélinda terminait de lacer le corset sur le devant. Sa robe était magnique : de longs volants transparents tombaient gracieusement au dessus d'une cascade de soie d'un bleu prusse. De fines décoration au fil doré s'emmêlaient les unes aux autres sur le haut de la robe, finissant en pointe sur le derrière.

« Tu veux tuer Remus d'un crise cardiaque ou quoi » plaisanta Lily. Mélinda s'observa d'un oeil critique dans le miroir et commenta :

« Il manque quelque chose. »

« Ouais un suçon dans le cou »

« Lily »

« Je rigole ! Je rigole ! Tiens, je te prête mon collier »

« Mais et toi »

« Je me débrouillerais. Tiens, mets le. »

Lily s'approcha de son amie par derrière et lui passa une fine chaîne d'or autour du coup au bout de laquelle pendait une fleur de lys en nacre blanche.

« Et voilà, tu es parfaite »

« Lily, tu es encore en pyjama ! Mais prépare toi ! Allez. »

« Je... »

« Allez, essaie ta robe que l'on voit ! Après, tu te maquilleras. Ta robe est... oooh, rouge pourpre ! Trop beau ! Et regarde moi ces manches ! Et le bustier comme il est beau ! Avec... Oh, une fleur de Lys ! La fleur du roi ! Comme ton prénom, petite reine ! Et regarde ! Les chaussures ! Talons aiguilles ! Mama, ton cavalier va devenir ba-ba ! E regarde, le jupon à la vénitienne ! La robe est en pointe au bout ! Aaah, je la veux »

Lily se dépêcha de prendre la robe avant que son amie ne la lui pique et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle comptait y rester pour la soirée mais une voix la prévînt :

« Et je t'attends ici pour te maquiller ! Je veux voir ma petite fleur de Lys dans toute sa splendeur ! Allez allez »

Lily soupira et laissa tomber le pantalon de son pyjama au sol. Elle déboutonna sa chemise et celle-ci alla rejoindre son pantalon au sol. A contre-coeur, elle enfila la robe.

oOo

James se maudissait. Jamais Lily n'allait venir après... son petit vol de baiser l'autre soir. Il fallait qu'elle vienne ! Il le fallait !

Sirius était depuis longtemps passé dans la grande salle avec Angelina William, sa Serdaigle. A la grande surprise générale, Greg et Harlina roucoulaient ensemble. Remus et mélinda avaient fait leur entrée. Peter avait trouvé une célibataire et lui... il attendait désespérément sa précieuse Lily.

Les costumes vénitients qui défilaient devant lui, formes anonymes avec les masquesétaient magnifiques. Cependant, il doutait sérieusement qu'ils puisse dépasser la beauté de Lily quand elle allait arriver.

Bon, Lily était un peu enrobée, oui. Son visage était celui d'une enfant et non d'une femme, oui. Ses petites mains étaient potelées, oui ! Elle avait de mauvaises notes, oui ! Mais il l'aimait comme ça et la trouvait parfaite.

James était plongé en pleine contemplation interne d'une Lily imaginaire quand quelque chose lui tirailla la manche. Il se retourna et vit un masque vénitien magnifique lui faire face. Puis une voix :

« Je... Oh ! Pardon »

Puis il reconnu les cheveux roux, le visage d'ange, la peau diaphane, les lèvres rouges et invitantes... Lily. LILY ETAIT VENUE ! Elle avait dit OUI !

James ne sut que dire et se contenta de la contempler en silence.

« Je... »

« Euh, oui » Interrogea James, perdu dans les limbes d'une gaité intarissable.

« Je me suis dit que... enfin... »

Il écouta plus attentivement alors qu'elle lui souriait de toutes ses dents, l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Soudain, sans trop savoir pourquoi il se pencha et l'embrassa tout doucement. Elle eut un petit rire qui le transporta de bonheur : il la faisait rire ! Elle était heureuse avec lui !

Elle ne détacha pas son front du sien, ni ses yeux de son regard. James Potter cru qu'il allait exploser de bonheur quand elle lui déclara de son plus beau sourire :

« Et si on se donnait une chance »

FIN

oOo

Et OUI c'est FINIT ! Enfin, pas tout à fait ! **_Ne manquez pas l'EPILOGUE _** de cette fiction ! Un épilogue tout court, tout mignon ! Avec... surprise ! La réponse à votre question phare : QUI a envoyé la première lettre ! Héhéhé !

Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre, et la fic dans son intégralité, vous ont satisfaits. Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire et j'en suis très fière ! J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire !

Je sais, la fin vous laisse sur votre faim, mais bon. Je ne veux pas vous imposer MA version du couple Lily/James une fois formé. Ceci est juste l'avant Lily/James. A vous d'imaginer la suite !

Sinon... on m'a demandé, puis proposé... **d'écrire ue fic sur harlina ! Ou alors la suite de cette fiction-ci !** Ben... je compte écrire les 6 premières années d'études des maraudeurs en une fiction ! Who Knows serait la 7ème année (non achevée). La fic réunissant les 6 années maraudeurs serait d'un point de vue alterné avec Harlina dedans ! Maintenant, je voudrais faire un sondage ! Qui est d'accord ? Qui ne l'est pas ? Pourquoi ?

CEPENDANT ! Je ne vous garanti rien ! Il se peut que cette fic envisagée ne voie jamais le jour ! Il me faut avant cela terminer mes autres fictions. Et si j'ai le temps après... il est possible que je fasse cette fiction. Mais rien n'est sûr ok ?

Voilà !

Bon, et maintenant... **RaR !**

**Relebe :** Ouaip :p Bzou !

**Shetane :** L'amour est aveugle ;) Enfin... l'amour était bouché lol ! Plus maintenant :) Bzou !

**Andryade :** Euuuh... j'ai encore moins compris ! Mdr ! Désolée... là là là... Et euh... je crois que les menottes, le fouet et tout ça, c'est pas le bon rating :p lol ! Oui, elle se complique la vie mais c'est normal ! C'est une fille mais EN PLUS elle est amoureuse ! Alors bonça donne quelqu'un d'encore plus compliqué lol ! Et voui, pour le bal tu as deviné ;) lol Bzou !

**Ccilia 7 :** Il reste ce chapitre ci et enfin l'épilogue ! Voilà ! Bzou !

**Dark Mione :** Je sais, je sais, mes chapitres sont courts... sic ! Lol ! Mais merci de me suivre ! Bzou !

**Les maraudeuses :** Ouch là là ! Ouais, je connais ça, quand l'ordi commence à buegger et qu'on arrive à se connecter sous pseudo nulle part... UNE HORREUR ! Bzou !

**U..Hermy :** Ben là tu as les deux versions ! Angoisse de James VS angoisse de Lily lol ! Bzou !

**Faby.fan : **Euuuuh... Si tu le dis, tant mieux pour moi lol ! Et sinon, ouais, Jamesy est par-fait :p Pour Lily, je ne l'ai pas pris mal : c'est juste que j'ai tendance à m'étaler dans mes explications comme dans mon lit... (cherche le rapport très recherché mdr). Et euh, après... que dire sinon MERCHIIIIII :D Bzou !

**Éliiiiiiiiilyz :** Oui, les à qui se collent aux mots d'avant...grrr, c'est fanfictionnet qui bug ! Je ne sais fichtrement pas pourquoi ! Sinon... ben non Sirius ne se mettra pas avec Mélinda, c'est pas possible vu que Mélinda est avec Remus lol ! Heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Bzou !

**Kloona : **Ben ouais mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin (sans charres lol). Pour les 300 reviews ? Pitêtre mdr ! Pitêtre ! Pour un autre Lily/James... regarde plus haut tu auras ta réponse ! Bzou !

**Marine :** Coucou ! Super, tu reviews rien que pour moi ? Merci :) Et euh... en manque ? Tant que ça ? Etttt ben lol ! J'va prendre ça comme un compliment :D Bzou !

**Moi1992 :** Rigolo ton pseudo :) Tu lis mes fics depuis un bout de temps ? Cool ! Une fic sur Harlina ? Réponse plus haut ! Héhéhé ! Pas grave si tu envois pas des reviews ! L'idéal c'est que tu apprécies ce que je fais, pas besoin de le dire ;) lol Bzou !

**Msine :** Il arrive que ça bug en effet ! Tu peux changer cela dans 'settings' sur ton compte ! Cherche bien, tu n'as qu'à modifier le pseudo et cliquer sur 'save settings' et hop ! Magique ! Par contre ffnet n'accepte pas les accents é ou è dans les pseudos ! J'ai lu ta fic et reviewé ! Bravo, un bon début ! La suite bientôt ? ;) Bzou !

**Sadesirius :** ben non, la fic durera pas plus lol ! Finie la fic ! Lol ! Mais... lis mon petit mess général plus hautça va te plaire ! Bzou !

**Shadow :** Ouais, des fins sadiques ! Héhéhé ! Et la fin de la fic l'est tout autant ! Hihihi ! Bzou !

**La p'tite Clo : **Moi aussi j'aime bien la fée clochette ! Hihi ! Bzou !

Un grand merci à **virg05, Ariane, Merlin, mate, Ambre Amberson, Pitite maraudeuse **et** misstyc !**

Voilà ! A très très vite pour l'épilogue et les toutes dernières RaR !

Bzou !


	14. Epilogue

_**Epilogue :**_

« Jaaaaames ! Vient chercher ton fils il fait encore des siennes ! »

Il y eu le bruit de pas étouffés par d'épaisses pantoufles, un parquet qui grinça puis la voix chaleureuse d'un homme dans la force de l'âge.

« Mon fils ? C'est aussi le tient je te signale ! » répliqua James Potter à sa femme alors qu'il s'emparait du chenapan.

Lily se leva doucement et s'empara de son petit bambin en couches culottes. Harry Potter, ses un an et demi tout juste révolus, s'amusait à mettre du désordre. Et c'était réussi ! Tous les albums photos avaient dégringolé de l'étagère branlante posée par James la semaine passée.

Lily assit Harry sur le canapé et lui fit les gros yeux, faisant mine d'être en colère.

« C'est peut être mon fils aussi, puisqu'il faut être deux pour avoir des enfants, mais dans ces moments là, on devine plus qui est son père que sa mère ! »

« Alors prie pour que le deuxième ait ton caractère de cochon. »

« James ! » s'offusqua faussement Lily.

« Je la voie déjà, notre petite, en train de poursuivre son frère dans les couloirs, avec Black fils, Lupin fils et Pettigrew fiston aussi. »

James embrassa sa femme et passa une main protectrice sur son ventre, nid chaud de la vie. « On leur annonce ce soir ? » questionna Lily à son mari alors qu'il lui suçotait le cou. « James c'est très agréable, mais c'est impossible d'en faire un troisième alors que je suis à peine enceinte du deuxième ! »

Il rit doucement et prit Harry qui geignait dans ses bras. « Qui vient ce soir ? »

« Lily ramassa les photographies éparpillées et les regarda avec nostalgie.

Elle sourit et dit : « Toujours nos même pots de colles. Sirius, de nouveau célibataire et toujours à la recherche de l'âme soeur depuis que sa perle de Serdaigle l'a plaqué. Harlina et Greg, Mélinda bien sûr, avec Remus. Et enfin Peter. »

« T'as raison, quels pots de colle ! La bande n'a pas changé ! »

« Non, et heureusement. Ils vont arriver vers quelle heure ? »

« En retard. »

Lily soupira : encore à cause des sécurités. Ils devaient tourner et tourner dans la ville pour être certain de n'avoir pas été suivit par un quelconque mangemort. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient sous le serment du secret grâce à Peter et Sirius (qui jouait un faux jeu), Albus préférait prendre des précautions.

Mais ils allaient en mettre du temps : en cette soirée d'halloween, nombreux étaient les gens qui se baladaient dans les rues. « Pas nous.. » pensa Lily avec amertume. « Nous, on ne peut pas... »

Son expression changea : elle regarda avec amour les photographies et en désigna une du doigt.

« Regarde celle-là ! La première photo de la bande au complet ! »

« Avec ces traîtres de Mélinda et Sirius ! »

« James ! C'est grâce à eux tout ça quand même ! »

« Oui mais il n'empêche que je n'aime pas l'idée de m'être fait avoir ! »

« Tss... jaloux. Ben moi j'aime bien cette photo, surtout grâce à eux deux ! »

« Ouais ! Mais il manque notre Harry et sa future petite soeur en court de fabrication ! »

« Mais non. »

Lily prit sa baguette, posée sur une étagère encore debout, et la dirigea vers Harry puis vers la photo. Elle murmura une incantation et, quelques secondes plus tard, un bébé Harry apparaissait dans les bras d'une Lily resplendissante sur l'image.

Les personnages de la photo s'émerveillèrent devant sa petite frimousse toute mignonne avant de féliciter les James et Lily de papier pour leur bébé.

Lily rangea rapidement les photos dans l'album et embrassa sur le nez son petit Harry.

« Mon trésor, mon amour, ma vie. »

« Ey ! Et moi ! » se plaignit le père, délaissé.

« Toi ? Je t'aime autant que lui, je te l'ai pas assez répété ? »

James s'avança vers Lily et pressa Harry entre eux pour murmurer au creux de l'oreille de sa femme : « Si, mais il n'empêche que je suis jaloux. »

« Et bien reste ! » conclue Lily en riant. Elle se baissa avec son enfant dans les bras, son ventre déjà arrondi par une grossesse nouvelle naissante, et ramassa une photo oubliée.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit. James jeta un oeil à la pendule de leur chambre à l'étage et constata : « Tiens, ils sont en avance ! »

James embrassa encore sa belle avant de descendre pour ouvrir à Sirius, certainement. Lily, quand à elle, emmena Harry dans la salle de bain et le déposa sur le meuble devant le miroir mural. Elle s'empara d'une brosse afin de tenter de dompter les indomptables cheveux d'Harry.

Alors qu'elle caressait les cheveux de son enfant avec des gestes que seule une mère pouvait faire, elle entendit hurler :

« LILY ! PRENDS HARRY ! VA T-EN ! C'EST LUI ! »

Lily s'empara de son enfant, comprenant tout de suite à quoi James faisait référence. Il y eu une lumière verte à travers la porte, qui s'était propagée depuis le hall d'entrée jusqu'à l'étage.

_James..._

Ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir alors qu'elle entendait des pas s'approcher avec assurance de la porte. Elle vit deux yeux rouges dans le miroir.

Un rire, glacial. Harry eut un hoquet de terreur dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer doucement. Elle chantonna une berceuse dans sa tête, et calma son enfant du mieux qu'elle put, ignorant la peur viscérale qui s'emparait d'elle.

Et alors qu'elle suppliait les deux yeux d'avoir pitié de son enfant, comme seule une mère le ferait, elle sentit un sentiment de joie intense se mêler à la tristesse et au désespoir.

Quelque part en elle, alors que la mort la prenait, elle sentait qu'ils avaient gagné.

**FIN**

oOo

Voilà ! C'est finit ! Je peux le dire, bel et bien finit ! Oui, je sais, la fin est sadique mais la dernière phrase est optimiste et pleine d'espoir d'un monde meilleur, non ?

Enfin, ceci est ma vision des choses.

Comme Andromède me l'a fait remarqué, il est bien cruel de faire mourir Lily avec un deuxième enfant dans le ventre. Oui mais bon... je suis comme ça. Me dire : Harry aurait pu avoir une telle famille...

**Sinon je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura ni fic sur les maraudeurs, ni sur Harlina.** J'ai réfléchi, réfléchi... pas trop d'idées, je vois pas comment je pourrais écrire 6 ans d'une vie sans m'ennuyer moi-même et surtout sans vous ennuyer vous ! Alors, si jamais l'inspi me vient, ok, sinon, tant pis je n'irais pas me forcer pour écrire quelque chose dont je ne serais pas satisfaite :)

Enfin bon bref ! **RaR now !**

Ambre Amberson : Pour les vacs ? Je viens de rentrer et je poste déjà ! Elle est pas belle la vie ? ;) Merci beaucoup ! Bzou !

SunCet : Pas grave, pas grave ! Bien placée ? Mouaix, je joue des coudes pour tenter de marquer l'histoire de fanfictionnet ! Lol ! Ouais, même que Lundi je reprends l'école mwa ! Veuw paaaaas :'(

Laumie : Laumichou, le voilà :D

cc johnson : compte sur moi ! Voilà l'épilogue ! A bientôt pour une possible autre fic sur ce couple :D

Sarah Black : Lily, mince ? Moi j'ai tendance à l'imaginer un peu comme Molly Weasley, c'est p't'être pour ça je pense. Toutes deux rousses, toutes deux des mères par excellence... bref, des clones selon moi lol ! D'où cette vision de Lily... Bzou !

Lilz Mamba : Non, pas Harry ! Mais deux amis : Sirius et mélinda ! Héhéhé ! C'est dans l'épilogue tu le vois ! Tu y avais pensé ? Bzou !

U.S.Hermy : consistant ? Mouarf... trois petites pages ! Lol ! Et des ziboux y en a plein dans ce chapitre làààà ! Lol ça te va comme ça ? Pour les années maraudeurs, bien d'accord avec toi ! C'est bien pour cela que je ne vais pas l'écrire d'ailleurs ! Je m'ennuierais sinon ! Bzou !

Shetane : oui, quand on aime vraiment, on aime tout. Même les défauts ;) Bzou !

Pitite Maraudeuse : ma fin t'a déçu ? Je comprends, elle est abrupte. Mais bon, c'est un peu mon style aussi : laisser les gens sur les dents lol ! Mais si tu n'aimes pas, je comprends. Chacun son truc lol ! L'épilogue, le voilà ! J'espère, qu'en revanche, il t'a plu ! Même si la fin est... cruelle. Bzou !

Dia' : désolée, mais pas de bal ! En revanche, une petite scène de famille, ça te va ? ;) Bzou !

Moi1992 : merciiiii ! Lol ! My friend ;) Bzou !

Shadow : je crois que ce coup-ci je bat tous les records, non ? Question fin sadique, je rois qu'il y a pas pire... Bzou !

Kloona : la fin est rapide mais c'est voulu ! C'est justement pour vous laisser sur votre faim. Bon c'est un style un peu spécial mais bon... J'aime bien personnellement ! Bzou !

Ccilia7 : tu sais plus qui c'est Harlina ? BOUH BOUH ! Relis malheureuse ! Lol ! Bzou ! (pas grave t'inquiète ;) )

Un grand merci aussi à Miss Kai Potter, jroy, melusine lupin, misstyc, pelouz girl, sadesirius, relebe, Dark Mione, La p'tite Clo, joomy, virg05 et faby.fan.

Un dernier mot pour Andromède à qui, je vous le rappelle, cette fic est toute entière dédicacée : ç'aurait été bien morne ma semaine de ski sans les textos mémé... ;)

Plus que deux mots à rajouter, avec le générique de fin s'il vous plaît !

_**THE END**_


End file.
